


In so many ways

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, CEO Poe, Escort Kylo, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe didn’t realise how heavy was his solitude until he met Kylo Ren, an escort who proposed his help.





	1. Masks and Deep-throating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> Idril, my partner in crime, asked me to do Kinktober this year so I gladly obliged. I decided to explore an AU that I wanted to try for a long time. So, the first chapters are a little bit angsty but promise, the boys will have more fun in the future.

Poe took nervously another sip of his drink, looking around to the people enjoying their night in this club like they belonged there. Contrary to Poe. The young man was shrieking into his seat, fortunately hidden in the dark corner of his booth where the hostess lead him half an hour ago. Poe never had been in a club like this before. In this cozy atmosphere, people were laughing, dancing and kissing each other like nobody was there to witness them. All around him, people were abandoning themselves to the sensuality flowing in the club. Poe felt his stomach rumbling with arousal, watching these men and women sharing embrances, not caring about what people would think of them. 

Poe knew why Jessika asked him to be there. He knew she only had his well-being in mind. He knew that she couldn’t stand anymore to see him focusing only on his job because his love life was non-existent. She only wanted for him to find back some happiness. He knew that. But he couldn’t understand how coming there could help him. He wasn’t brave enough to join others there, even if some of them clearly showed their interest. Poe couldn’t imagine himself doing that. 

His eyes got caught by a tall man walking from the bar towards his booth. The man was moving like he owned the place, his strong body barely hidden under a well-fitted black suit. He was wearing a black velvet mask, like many other people there, but Poe could feel his intense dark eyes focusing only on Poe, pinning down the other man into his seat. The man finally stood before him, his intense gaze scrutinizing Poe’s face and the young man swallowed hard, trying to hold this look. 

A smirk finally slid onto the masked man’s lips after a long minute before he turned back and closed the curtains, isolating them from the sight and noises of the other customers. Without a word, the man took the seat before Poe, crossing his legs, filling the empty space with a weird raw grace. The man was exuding confidence and authority and Poe felt an almost forgotten warmth spreading in his lower abdomen. Poe wondered if he could try to surpass his own limits with this man. Obviously the man was interested or he wouldn’t have come to Poe. And the fact that he closed the curtains let Poe think that maybe he wanted some intimacy. It wasn’t in Poe’s habit. And it has been so long since the last time he flirted with someone. But he wasn’t so bad when he was younger, when his work didn’t have yet take all the place in his life. Maybe it was time to test back his rusted skills. 

“I expected you to flee earlier.” said the stranger, a deep voice resonating in Poe’s chest and accelerating Poe’s breath. 

“Am I looking so out of place?” smiled nervously Poe, feeling hard to look into this man’s eyes due to their intensity. 

“We’re all like that our first time.” answered the other man with a small smile to reassure Poe and the young man felt himself relaxing since the first time he stepped into this club. 

“I’m Po-” began the young man, tending his hand towards the stranger. 

“Poe Dameron. I know.” said the other man and he was unfazed when Poe frowned, clearly feeling defensive now. “You’re here for me.” he added, smirking. 

“I beg you pardon?” asked Poe, wanting nothing more than to flee now, having the unpleasant feeling to have fallen into a trap. 

“Your friend, Jessika, amazing lady, asked for my help.” answered the stranger, his deep voice calm and Poe felt his body relaxing again, against his own will. 

“Your help for what?” asked Poe, a little bit petty and he hated to sound so childish, to show so much weakness to a perfect stranger, ally or foe, he couldn’t tell yet. 

“For you.” breathed out the other man and Poe felt unsettled by the tenderness he could spot in this powerful voice. 

“Wh...why would I need your help?” asked Poe, hating the shakiness in his own voice. 

“You’re alone. And you hate that.” said the stranger and Poe looked back in his eyes, wondering if he knew that thanks to Jessika, if his best friend betrayed him so easily. But in these dark eyes, Poe could see that the man knew him, knew what Poe felt without having to be told about it. “Jessika thinks you need to get laid.” he added and Poe snorted, knowing too well this theory from his best friend. “I think you need more.” 

“And you’re the answer to my problem?” asked Poe, still feeling unable to trust this man, to even believe he was stuck in this situation. “And who are you, by the way?” 

“I’m an escort.” answered the man, quietly. 

Poe couldn’t believe it. Jessika was thinking of him being so desperate? Poe felt tears coming to burn his eyes but he swallowed them back. He wouldn’t cry front of a stranger. 

“I can’t offer you love. But I can help you.” added the stranger and Poe shook his head, a depreciative laugh on his lips. 

“How?” asked Poe, throwing a dark glance to his companion. “And why? For the money?” groaned the young man and he felt awful when he saw the other man throwing back his glance. 

“I’m not ashamed of what I’m doing Mister Dameron.” answered coldly the man. “Yes, if I help you, you will have to pay me. And I want to help you because you seem like a good man who doesn’t deserve to feel like that.” 

Poe looked at him, trying to see any sign of manipulation on his face but he looked sincere. 

“I’m sorry.” mumbled Poe. “I have been disrespectful.” he added and the other man chuckled.

“You’re the first person to ask forgiveness for calling me a whore.” he answered and Poe felt angry to the other man’s behalf. “Like I said, you’re a good man.” he added, amused and Poe blushed. 

Both kept silent for a moment, Poe trying to grab the whole implications of the situation and the other man letting him the time to do it. Poe observed from the corner of his eye his companion. The man was beautiful. Really. He was tall and muscular and even if he couldn’t see his whole face, Poe could easily imagine how striking he must be, with these dark eyes and these full lips. Poe had no problem to bet that he would love to have sex with him. But could he trust him? The man was kind, or at least enough until now. And Poe never witnessed a sign of pity on his face during their whole discussion. 

“How...how exactly are you proposing to help me?” asked Poe, shyly and the other man smiled softly before straightening on his seat, deadly serious and Poe could appreciate someone professional. 

“I’m not there to love you like a partner would.” said the man and Poe nodded. “Jessika told me that you’re dedicating your whole life to your job and I’m here to help you to remember that your private life is mattering.” he added and Poe felt again tears burning his eyes, wondering if the man could really help him. “You look lost. That’s the first thing I saw when you stepped into the club.” 

“Well, I never have been in this kind of place.” chuckled nervously Poe but he stopped when the man took carefully his hands into his. Poe’s breath hitched into his throat. How long it has been since someone else than his friends or family touched him? 

“I wasn’t talking about that and you know it.” whispered the other man, looking at Poe long and Poe finally nodded, his lower lip shaking. “I’m sure you’re pretty efficient in your job, pretty confident. And probably everybody is looking at you when you’re entering into a room. But the first thing you made there was to disappear, to make yourself invisible.” he added, his thumbs caressing Poe’s hands which were pressing hard his. “You forgot how to exist in the real world Poe.” whispered the stranger and Poe closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears because the man was finally putting in words the feeling which was eating Poe for so long and he never told anybody about. 

“I...I...I don’t know how-” sobbed Poe, feeling like the walls he built around his heart for so long were easily destroyed by the kindness of a stranger. 

“I know.” breathed out the stranger and Poe looked at him through his teary eyes. “I will be there to remind you that you have a body. A beautiful body. A body who exists.” he added. 

“With sex?” asked Poe, insecure. 

“Yes.” answered the other man. “I hope to be able to make you feeling more confident with your body. To enjoy your physical existence. So then someone else could too. And helping you to fill your life with love and happiness. Like you deserve it.” he smiled softly. 

“You think you really could do that?” asked Poe, feeling naked front of this stranger who knew him more intimately than some of his friends. 

“I can’t promise you anything. But we could try.” answered the man, with an accomplice smile and Poe couldn’t help smiling with him. 

“How does it work so?” wondered Poe, taking back his own hands and the man let him go. 

“We will have a contract. Nothing too official.” answered the man. “You can have me as many times as you need me. Though, I will never do something I don’t want to.” he explained quietly. 

“Fair enough.” mumbled shyly Poe. “But...but how can you be sure that it will work between us?” asked the young man.

“You mean in bed?” asked back the other man, amused and Poe nodded shyly. “Well! I can give you a little taste before you take your decision.” he answered with a smirk and Poe swallowed hard. 

“Here?” breathed out Poe, feeling his cock shifting against his pants. 

“Believe me! That will be far than the most outrageous thing happening in this club tonight.” said the other man, standing up from his seat to kneel before Poe, his hands caressing languorously Poe’s thighs. 

Poe looked at this carnivorous grin on the other man’s lips, feeling his whole body burning with the promise of sexual gratification. 

“Stop to think to hard Poe!” whispered the other man, his thumbs pressing into his inner thighs and Poe shuddered with anticipation. “Do what you want.” he added. “Nothing more than that.” 

Poe looked down at the man. The very attractive man on his knees, for him. The young man took a deep breath, closing his eyes and counting to ten. When it was over, he looked again to the other man. No judgment, no pity in his eyes. Just a spark and a eagerness to make Poe feeling good. 

“Alright.” whispered Poe weakly, not sure to want to hear himself agreeing, his mind screaming with so many questions and warnings. 

“Come closer.” whispered the other man and Poe obeyed, letting the stranger’s hands on his waist leading him until he sat on the edge of his seat. “Everything is fine.” he added when he felt Poe shaking with nervousness. “You can stop that at anytime. Alright?” 

“Alright.” nodded Poe and he observed the long fingers of his companion unfastening his belt before unzipping Poe’s trousers. 

Poe could see his cock tenting his pants and he looked away. He felt the cold air against his flesh when the other man put out his cock. Poe wondered what he was thinking. Satisfied? Disappointed? Indifferent? It was silly and Poe knew it but this man could become his first lover in years. So Poe wanted to make a good impression on him. Even if it meant nothing. 

“Poe.” called the other man. “Look at me!”

The young man obeyed after long seconds. Without looking away from Poe, the other man took off his mask and appeared so a beautiful face, with a strong nose and as much striking as Poe imagined it. 

“I’m not a beautiful man and I know that.” said the stranger and Poe wanted to protest because to his opinion, it wasn’t true. “But I believe your desire for me. Do you want to know a secret?” he asked, with a soft smile and Poe nodded. “I have a massive hard-on since I saw you appearing in this club.” he added with a sly smile, his face creeping like a snake to Poe’s erection before putting efficiently a condom on Poe’s cock and wrapping his lips around it, Poe jumping with surprise to the sensation of warmth around him. 

Poe tried to not move, letting the other man imposing the pace he felt more comfortable with. He was bobbing his head up and down, taking a little bit more of Poe every time and Poe felt the pleasure, a pleasure he didn’t feel for a long time ago submerging his whole body. Poe didn’t know where to put his hands, wondering if he was even supposed to participate more than just letting this man having his way with him. But then, the other man took his hands and put them on his head, enjoining Poe to slid his fingers into the silky hair under his skin. Poe tentatively scratched his nails against the other man’s skull and he felt intensely satisfied when he felt the other man moaning around his shaft, making born a hot fire in Poe’s chest. 

Poe felt the pressure of coming building in his lower abdomen and he tried to hold it back, not wanting to come so soon, not wanting to disappoint his improvised lover. He tried to focus his mind on something else, like his work, but it was like his lover felt Poe’s wandering because he brang him back to their moment with a particular tricky lick on Poe’s cock and the young man cried out before looking down to his lover. And even if this one had his mouth full of Poe, Poe could swear he was smirking. Poe couldn’t help chuckling and his cock trembled into his lover’s mouth and he saw the other man’s eyes rolling with pleasure. This blatant sign of pleasure made Poe’s heart speeding up against his ribcage, a strange feeling of pride flowing through him. 

But it was a short feeling when the other man engulfed Poe’s cock in his wholeness, hitting the back of his throat, his nose buried in Poe’s pubic hair and Poe couldn’t think to something else than the warm hole around him. He lost control of his hips’ thrusts, wanting more of this feeling, wanting for this to never end. Never before he got this sensation and he was already addicted to it. He vaguely understood that the other man was leading his thrusts thanks to his hands on Poe’s hips so Poe abandoned himself and he pushed harder, as much as he could, wanting to feel buried deeper and deeper. Then he couldn’t hold back anymore and a scream ripped off his throat while he exploded in the condom, still buried in his lover’s wicked wonderful mouth. 

Poe was out of breath, blinking hard, trying to remember where he was, hanging loosely in his seat. He was barely aware of his lover cleaning him and dressing him again before the man was leaning above him, with his usual smirk and an amused spark in his dark eyes. He looked long to Poe and the young man could only blink like an idiot, wondering what the other man was seeing in him right now. 

“Get tested and I promise you to do it again without the condom.” he whispered in Poe’s ear before softly kissing it. 

Then he stood up, making himself presentable again before sliding a card towards Poe. With regrets, Poe looked at him disappearing behind the curtains. Would he see him again? Poe felt all the insecurities and questions which disappeared during the most amazing bowjob of his life coming back screaming into his mind. Poe breathed in and out, counting to ten before his eyes fell on the table where the black velvet mask was looking at him. And next to it, a black visit card. Poe took it in his shaking hands. In a shiny red ink, a number. And a name. 

“Kylo Ren.” whispered Poe, a soft smile sliding on his lips while his fingers caressed the name of his not-so-anonymous-anymore-lover. 


	2. Ass-Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo have their first official meeting and Poe is a little bit overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the smut will be better in the future chapters. (At least, I will try) But I need to set some things. So yeah, it's more angsty than a Kinktober piece should probably be.

Poe was checking his outfit for the third time in the last two minutes, his stomach flipping with nervousness. Tonight was a big night. And contrary to the last time, now he was aware of it. He thought that by inviting Kylo Ren to his own flat he would feel better, more in control, more powerful by being on his territory. But he began to regret it. He felt sick for the last two hours since he left his office, his mind assaulting him with how everything could go wrong, what Kylo could think of his place, what he could guess about Poe from his environment. 

Poe didn’t know yet what to think about this man. He was a living contradiction. He had this authority aura, a thing that Poe knew too well thanks to the other CEOs he was meeting due to his job. Poe knew too well how this kind of men could think of themselves as better, superior, expecting everybody to obey them without contest. But everything in Ren’s behavior during their meeting at the club showed the reverse to Poe. The man had never been judgemental, even when Poe thought he made a fool of himself. And he had been selfless, giving to Poe without expecting any return from him. But at the back of his mind, Poe wondered if all of this wasn’t just a facade, something essential in his escort job. More than anything else, Poe feared to trust someone who wasn’t honest at all with him. 

The young CEO had to stop his mental checking of his flat when someone knocked on his door. Poe felt his stomach tensed with anxiety and he took a deep breath before going to open the door. 

He was there. Like Poe reminded him and not at the same time. Away from the dark lightening of the club, Poe could finally have a good look at Ren’s face and his heart drummed hard against his ribcage. He was really beautiful and Poe wondered how this man could think otherwise. These eyes, this nose, those lips, everything was too big but also graceful, weirdly fitting into an expressive face. 

“Disappointed?” asked the man with a smirk and Poe had to tear off his eyes from the neck he could see thanks to the outrageously unbuttoned white shirt of the other man. 

“No.” whispered Poe. “Not at all.” he added with a shy smile and he saw his guest answering with a grin which looked a little bit dorky but still seductive. 

This little detail helped Poe to relax, making this sculptural sex god a little bit more human. The man raised an eyebrow, amused and Poe offered him to step in to hide some of his blush. The young man walked through the door frame and his body brushed against Poe’s, the young CEO having for the first time a taste of the height difference between them and feeling his knees going weak, overwhelmed by the man towering him. When the man didn’t walk further into his flat, Poe looked up at him, worried. 

But Ren was looking at him with burning eyes and Poe felt shivers getting through his spine. Then, slowly in Poe’s mind, the man bent towards his face and Poe felt these full lips brushing against his ear. 

“I’m not disappointed either.” he whispered and Poe couldn’t hold back his smile, feeling a pleasurable feeling warming his body. 

Without saying more, Ren walked towards the couch, looking around him and Poe closed the door, knowing that he couldn’t go back now. In few words, the man made him feeling better than in months. And Poe had to admit that it was feeling good. And he wanted to feel more of that. 

Poe observed his guest looking at his bookshelves, seeing him sometimes frowning at some titles, sometimes smiling and Poe felt amazed to have someone he barely knew looking so comfortable in his own space. Poe wondered if it would feel so easy with someone else. It has been so long since he shared his life with a lover. He wasn’t sure to still know how to adapt to the couple life. Poe shook his head, reminding himself that Ren wasn’t there to be his partner. Just his lover. And yet, his own doubts to be able to separate sex and love were coming back to his mind, having never experienced before this distinction. 

“Can I offer you a drink Mister Ren?” asked Poe, walking towards the counter where a bottle of wine and two glasses were waiting them. 

“Mister Ren?” chuckled the other man, turning around to face Poe and Poe felt awestruck at how young the man could look. “Call me Kylo.” he added, talking like the situation between them was perfectly normal. “And some wine would be lovely.” he answered. 

Poe turned around to serve them some wine but he could feel too much the burning glance moving on his body, undressing him with eyes. When they stopped on his arse, Poe bit down his lower lip to hide a smile. He spent half an hour wondering what he could wear for this meeting, feeling like a teen girl on her first date in one of these Hollywoodian romcoms. When he had spotted this old pair of jeans, forgotten at the bottom of his closet, he didn’t think twice, knowing that his arse was his best feature and that these jeans were fitting him well. He wanted to put all his chances on his side. And knowing that his bet worked made Poe proud of himself, knowing that he wasn’t that rusted at the seduction game. 

Poe’s breath hitched into his throat when he felt a strong body pressing into his, pushing him into the counter before him and Poe felt his cock trembling with this new sensation. He could guess the cock of his guest digging into his arse and a hot breath against his neck. He saw the other man putting his arms from each side of Poe, letting him no way to escape him. Not that Poe wanted it. But to know that it was to the other man’s mercy added to the quickly escalating arousal he could feel building into his stomach. 

“You have the most beautiful arse I’ve ever seen.” whispered a deep voice in his ear and Poe shivered again. “But you know that, right?” he added, his nose caressing along Poe’s neck. “That’s why you’re wearing these jeans.” he said and Poe felt one of his hands brushing against his arse. “You know how well they’re fitting.” continued the man, his crotch pushing against Poe’s body. “Are you trying to seduce me?” he asked, his voice going lower, exploding into Poe’s chest like it always belonged there. 

“Does it work?” answered Poe, looking above his shoulder, just able to see the other man’s smile, bright and beautiful. 

“You don’t need that for having me.” whispered Kylo and he bit Poe’s earlobe, making the young man moaning and he could hear a satisfied chuckle resonating into his ear. 

“Right.” answered Poe, feeling the reality crushing back down on him, his doubts assailing him again. “You just need to get p-” he began but a hand grabbed roughly his cock, pulling up Poe towards Kylo. 

“I will not take that as an insult. Again.” grumbled the taller man and Poe felt immediately awful, hating how it was easy for him to disrespect Kylo, only due to his own doubts. “I don’t sleep with all my clients Mister Dameron.” added Ren, his thumb brushing along Poe’s hard cock and the threat in his voice made it worse for Poe to see and hear through the arousal ripping off his crotch. “Contrary to what you’re thinking, I’m not sleeping with all my clients. They need to have convincing arguments.” he explained.

“Like?” swallowed Poe, lost between arousal and shame.

“Like this arse.” groaned Kylo, his both hands grabbing Poe’s butt and the young man cried out. 

“I...I’m sorry.” mumbled with difficulty Poe, his mind focusing too much on the lovely massage Kylo’s hands were giving to his arse. 

“I know.” answered the taller man. “I forgive you for one condition.” he added and Poe could hear the now familiar smirk in his voice. 

“Which one?” asked Poe, looking at Kylo and yes, the smirk was there. 

“Let me worship this piece of art like it should be.” he breathed out and Poe bit his lips before nodding. 

He felt a light kiss being posed on the back of his neck and its tenderness overthrew Poe. At the corner of his eye, he saw Kylo kneeling behind him and the reversal height difference made buzzing Poe’s mind with a feeling of empowerment and submission at the same time. Poe looked above his shoulder to see Kylo on his knees, his eyes glued to Poe’s arse and he really looked at it like it was a fascinating masterpiece and Poe’s heart jumped with emotion. 

Kylo’s hands were sliding up the back of Poe’s thighs to his arse, both strong hands cradling the cheeks into their palms. In soothing moves, he caressed every inch of Poe’s butt and the young CEO couldn’t hold back his moans. It was hearing that which made Kylo looking up at him. 

“Look front of you!” ordered Kylo with an authoritative voice so Poe obeyed. “And just enjoy.” he added and Poe closed his eyes, trusting the other man. 

Kylo’s hands slid on the front of Poe’s thighs and gripped them to push Poe closer to him. Poe felt Kylo’s hand burying into his arse and the young man froze when Kylo brushed his cheek against it like a cat enjoying a caress. It was strangely arousing. Kylo’s hands crept higher, grazing Poe’s hard cock and the young man tried to not whine when he didn’t touch him. Instead, Kylo unfastened Poe’s belt but didn’t undo the button of his trousers, like he did at the club and Poe shivered with anticipation, ready to feel again that good under Kylo’s hands and mouth. 

Kylo pulled down Poe’s trousers and pants, only to uncover Poe’s arse. The young man whined when his cock was still trapped in his pants, pressing almost painfully against it. But he forgot his disappointment when he felt full lips brushing against his bare skin before kissing it softly. Poe’s breath got stuck into his throat, having to grab the counter to not fall. The kiss was so delicate, so tender, Poe didn’t expect it. He didn’t know exactly what he expected from Kylo, but not to be treated like he was precious. Delicate. Unique. Like Poe was the only person mattering in the world. And just for the simple reason to be himself. 

He heard Kylo shushing against his flesh, trying to help Poe to relax but Poe couldn’t. It was too much. The pressure against his cock. The softness on Kylo’s lips kissing his way across Poe’s butt, his right thumb drawing under Poe’s right cheek. Poe wondered how he could feel so aroused, so ready to explode with just this man touching his arse. Had it been so long since the last time he felt alive under a lover’s hand? Was he so in need of being touched like a man, with feelings and desires? Poe didn’t know. He just knew that Kylo was making him feel good. And it was a relief. To know that he was still able to feel like that. 

Kylo slid a hand between his legs, massaging Poe’s cock and balls without stopping to kiss his cheeks and the young man moaned, his crotch rubbing against Kylo’s hand and soon Poe’s thrusts were erratic. The contrast between the frantic dance of his hips, helped with Kylo’s hand, and the languor of Kylo’s kisses bring Poe to his climax, the young man coming in his pants while he burst into tears, to his biggest shame. 

Poe was feeling like an idiot, crying for the second time in the two times they met each other and Poe wouldn’t want to imagine what Kylo was thinking of him, even less how the man was probably already trying to find a way to get out of their arrangement. 

He felt Kylo’s hands on his shoulders before gently turning Poe to face him. Poe was looking down, unable to cross Kylo’s gaze. But the other man simply took him in his arms, pulling up back Poe’s pants and trousers to make him feeling less exposed while he was crying uncontrollably into Kylo’s chest. The taller man was softly rocking Poe against him, a solid arm around his waist and Poe felt grateful. The young CEO mumbled excuses but Kylo only pressed him deeper into his chest, burying his nose in Poe’s hair. 

They stayed like that for long minutes and Poe finally managed to control his sobs but his tears were still rolling down his cheeks. He tried to resist when Kylo’s big hand cradled his face to make him looking up, looking at him. But Poe was too tired to resist any longer and so he obeyed, seeing the face of his lover appearing through tears. And still not a sign of disappointment or pity in his eyes. Just the same kindness than before and it was enough to make Poe sobbing again. 

So Kylo kissed his wet cheeks, with the same devotion than when he was kissing his arse. He left what felt like a million kisses on Poe’s face, long minutes, helping Poe to calm down. 

“Let me help you!” whispered Kylo, his forehead resting against Poe’s, before kissing long Poe’s each eye. 

Poe looked at him, wondering again if Kylo could truly help him. He wasn’t aware to be so damaged. Not before Kylo entered into his life. Maybe it was the first step. Poe didn’t want anymore to feel like that. Like he was unworthy. Like he was empty. So he nodded. And Kylo smiled softly. 

“You will go clean yourself. And then we gonna talk about us. Okay?” whispered Kylo, his thumb caressing Poe’s cheekbone. 

“Okay.” breathed out Poe, nodding like a child. 

Kylo lead Poe’s face to his before posing a soft kiss on Poe’s lips, just a simple pressure of their mouths against each other’s. It was simple. So simple. When he opened his eyes back, Kylo was looking at him with tenderness, offering a sweet smile to his lover. 

“Go! I’m in charge of the wine.” whispered Kylo and Poe obeyed, tearing himself off Kylo’s embrace. 

Before closing the door of his bedroom, Poe looked at Kylo, pouring the wine in two glasses, looking so comfortable. Like he belonged there. And maybe he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


	3. Sensory Deprivation & Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo continue to explore their arrangement and Poe could really become used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably making this fic too fluffy and not enough kinky but I need soft stories involving my boys.

Poe observed the man sitting at the other side of the couch with a grin. It was their third meeting and the last time, both agree to let things happening like they should. Nothing to make Poe too overwhelmed by the situation. So they decided to meet at Poe’s flat, Kylo wanting for Poe to feel comfortable and not a better place than Poe’s own territory. Poe felt grateful to have someone caring like Kylo. He always imagined escorts to be there just for sexual needs. But Kylo really wanted to help Poe and to make him feel good, and not only in a sexual way. Poe began to like the idea to have someone, someone unfamiliar to his circle of friends, his family or even just his work. Kylo was there just for Poe. Only for him. 

The young man appeared to his place half an hour ago, answering to Poe’s invitation to join him after his work. The evening was already well advanced but the young escort still came to him. The grin he had on his lips when Poe opened the door comforted the young CEO that he didn’t bother him. They were now sharing a drink on Poe’s couch, laughing like old friends and Poe was pleasantly surprised that Kylo didn’t mind to talk with him or just to listen to Poe talking about his work. Poe knew how boring it could be but the man seemed truly interested by Poe’s words. 

“Poe!” called Kylo and Poe finally stopped to ramble about his work, embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry.” mumbled Poe, looking down and he heard Kylo sitting closer to him, feeling the heat coming from his body against his skin. 

“Don’t.” chuckled Kylo and Poe looked up at him, blushing when he spotted the tenderness on Kylo’s face. “I like when people are passionate about their work.” he added taking Poe’s ties in his hands, his fingers softly caressing the blue silk. “Maybe it’s my competence kink.” whispered Kylo, looking back at Poe, falsely shy.

“Really?” breathed out Poe, feeling hot under his collar, even more when Kylo gently pulling on the tie to bring their faces closer. 

“Yes.” whispered Kylo, his eyes alternating between Poe’s eyes and his lips. “But I’m here and I would like your focus on me.” added the young man, his mouth brushing against Poe’s. “Can you do that?” he asked, a smirk appearing on his smile.

“Yes.” whispered Poe, a shiver getting through his whole body because he knew what would happen next. 

Kylo grinned before softly posing his lips against Poe’s. When he felt Kylo’s tongue pressing against his lips, the young man opened his mouth and let the other man ravaging his mouth in a languorous kiss. Kylo was still pulling on his tie to press Poe closer to him so Poe rest his hands on the other man’s shoulders, loving to feel the broad shoulders under his shirt. Out of breath, their kiss broke. 

“Alright?” asked Kylo, looking at Poe with a soft smile.

“Alright.” nodded the young man, before pressing on Kylo’s neck to drag him back to his lips. 

The young escort gladly obliged and Poe’s mouth was soon full again. Poe slid his hands in Kylo’s hair and he felt the young man moaning into his mouth, making Poe feeling high with power. Poe felt Kylo’s hands grabbing his thighs and soon, the young CEO was dragged on Kylo’s lap, the other man lacing his arms around Poe’s waist so their bodies were stuck to each other. They stayed like that long minutes, sharing kisses and accustoming to a physical intimacy between them. 

Poe felt overwhelmed but it wasn’t out of control like the two last times. It felt comfortable and Poe felt relieved to note that he was in control. He wanted for this thing with Kylo to work. Kylo tried to break their kiss but Poe didn’t let him, grabbing Kylo’s neck and he felt the young man chuckling against his lips. Poe couldn’t help laughing too. It felt nice. 

“You’re greedy.” smiled Kylo, his forehead resting against Poe’s, his thumbs caressing Poe’s small back.

“Sorry.” mumbled Poe, his fingers stroking the back of Kylo’s neck.

“I like that.” answered Kylo, quickly kissing Poe’s mouth and the young man couldn’t hold back a smile. “You look beautiful when you’re smiling.” added Kylo, his left index drawing Poe’s lips and the young CEO blushed.

“Thank you.” whispered Poe, looking down, embarrassed. 

Kylo closed back his arms around Poe’s waist so the young man laced his arms around Kylo’s neck and both shared a cuddle for long minutes. The soothing moves on his back relaxed Poe so much that he felt himself drifting to sleep but he fought against this feeling, not wanting for Kylo to leave yet. 

“I want to try something with you.” whispered Kylo in Poe’s ear and the young man looked back at him. 

“What is it?” asked nervously Poe, his fingers playing with Kylo’s hair falling in his neck.

“Would you agree for me to blindfold you?” asked Kylo and Poe felt grateful for the neutral tone in his voice. There was no excitement, no pressure in his voice. The choice was Poe and only his. 

“I can stop when I want?” asked Poe, to be sure.

“You only have to say your safeword and I will stop instantly.” nodded Kylo, reminding to Poe one of the rules they have established the last time. 

“Alright.” whispered Poe, swallowing nervously. 

“Trust me.” replied Kylo before making them both standing before the couch. 

Kylo took off Poe’s tie before letting it hanging loosely around his neck. Then, in a painful slow move, he began to unbutton Poe’s shirt, his eyes never leaving Poe’s. Poe felt his stomach tensing. He never has been that naked front of Kylo and feeling the fingers of the other man brushing against his skin made him feeling dizzy. Kylo opened completely Poe’s shirt, letting his chest appearing to his eyes and Poe couldn’t miss the hunger appearing in his lover’s eyes. It helped him to relax. Kylo began to unfast Poe’s belt and the young man shivered. 

“That’s still okay?” asked Kylo and Poe closed his eyes before nodding. 

He wasn’t sure to be able to hold Kylo’s glance while the man was undressing him and seeing him completely naked for the first time. His old doubts and insecurities were screaming in his mind but Poe made everything to shut them up. He reminded how Kylo never seemed disappointed when he saw Poe’s body before. He remembered how soft always were Kylo’s caresses. And this time wasn’t different. He could feel Kylo’s hands slowly pulling down his pants, all his caresses feeling light on Poe’s skin. 

Kylo took his right hand, his long fingers drawing lines along Poe’s bones under the skin. Poe felt a long kiss posed in the heart of his palm before Kylo lead his hand between his legs, making Poe touching the hardening cock of his lover. 

“Do you feel that Poe?” asked Kylo in his ear, his voice rough with desire. “Do you feel how beautiful I think you are?” he added, his hot breath burning against Poe’s cheek and the young man felt his throat going dry. 

“You want me that much?” answered Poe, his voice going lower, heavy with desire and he heard Kylo moaning when he pressed his hand harder against Kylo’s cock. 

“You have no idea.” groaned Kylo, his hands grabbing Poe’s shoulders, his fingers sinking into his muscles and the slight pain felt awesome. 

Poe finally opened his eyes, to see Kylo exposing his neck to Poe’s gaze, his lower lip being bitten hard while the man tried to not rub against Poe’s hand. The man was beautiful and Poe wanted nothing more than to taste this skin. So he did it. He sank towards Kylo’s neck, licking his way along his throat and Kylo lowered his head to join Poe’s mouth in a hungry kiss. 

Poe hooked on Kylo, throwing his arms around the taller man’s neck and Kylo grabbed Poe’s naked arse to push him harder against him. Both moaned when their cocks pressed against each other while their mouths were ravishing each other’s. In this moment, Poe felt so much alive with his lungs missing air and his skin burning. It took them a long minute to be able to tear themselves from each other, out of breath. 

“We need to go slower.” whispered Kylo.

“Why?” whined Poe and Kylo softly took his face in his hands so they would look at each other.

“I want to take care of you tonight.” answered Kylo, his nose brushing along Poe’s. 

“What about you?” frowned Poe, even more when Kylo quickly kiss him again before walking behind him to blindfold him with Poe’s own tie and the young CEO took a deep breath.

“When I will get back to my place, I will touch myself, thinking of you, how beautiful you were when I made you come, and believe me, it will be one of the best orgasms of my life.” whispered seductively Kylo in Poe’s ear while knotting the tie behind Poe’s head and the young man tried to find back his breath. “Now! I remember that I promised you a blowjob without condom. What do you think about that?” he asked, biting Poe’s earlobe and his lover moaned deeply. 

“I would love that.” breathed out Poe and he felt Kylo’s smile against his ear. 

Kylo softly kissed Poe’s neck before helping him to lay down on the couch. The feeling of the cold leather against his naked body was strange but Poe had to admit that it felt nice. Blind like that, Poe tried to follow his hearing to know what Kylo was doing. He guessed that the man knelt at his side but he couldn’t help to jump out of surprise when he felt a hand caressing his inner thigh. The hand was going up and down, in a soothing move which helped Poe to relax and at the same time, shivering every time these fingers were coming closer to his aching cock. 

“You’re ready?” whispered Kylo in his ear and Poe nodded. 

He felt Kylo kissing his cheek before trailing down in his neck, the kisses becoming longer and hotter when he was going lower. Poe felt Kylo peppering his collarbone with small kisses before he licked his way to Poe’s nipple. When he took Poe’s nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard, Poe cried out with pleasure, feeling like electricity passing through his body to die in his cock. 

Kylo’s long fingers were playing on Poe’s hard cock while his teeth grazed against his nipple and Poe couldn’t help to whine, loving the languishment Kylo took to make him feel good. Then, Kylo’s fingers and mouth disappeared from Poe’s body and the young man let out a strangled noise, frustrated. He could hear Kylo making some noise close to the coffee table but aroused like he was, Poe was unable to identify what it was about. 

“Kylo?” whined Poe.

“I’m there.” answered the deep voice in his ear and Poe turned his head towards him. The sweet kiss Kylo left on his forehead made him wanting to cry. 

He hissed when he felt something cold against his nipple. 

“Wait! Is it an ice cube?” asked Poe and he heard a chuckle from Kylo.

“I like to be inventive with what is around me. Do you like it?” answered the taller man and Poe could hear him being proud of himself.

“Very much.” breathed out Poe, trembling when he felt the ice cube drawing a line along his stomach. 

Kylo didn’t answer but Poe could hear the young man breathing and he could guess the arousal because his breath was becoming louder in the silent room, except for Poe’s moans. 

Then suddenly, a hand closed around Poe’s shaft and two ice cubes were trapped in this embrace, making Poe cried out.

“Oh my god!” whispered Poe, his voice shaking. 

Kylo kissed Poe’s stomach, following the trail of the ice cube before softly blowing on it while his hand was still around Poe’s cock. The difference between the fire burning under his skin and the cold Kylo was determined to cover Poe with felt too much for him and the young CEO whimpered. 

“Kylo!” cried Poe. “Let me come! Please.” he added and whined when Kylo took off his hand from his cock. 

“Not yet.” answered Kylo. “But it’s almost over. I promise.” he added before kissing softly Poe’s lower abdomen. 

Poe breathed in and out and count to ten. He didn’t know what would happen after but the anticipation made it better and worse at the time. The only thing he could think of was that Kylo had his own pleasure in watching Poe becoming undone under his hands and his mouth. To know that Kylo would touch himself later that night thinking about Poe’s face and sounds. This simple fact could bring Poe over the edge. Except that he wanted to know what Kylo had in mind for him. He didn’t want to miss a second of his time with this man. 

Poe felt Kylo’s lips against the tip of his cock and he reminded the promise made at their first meeting. Looked like Kylo was a man of his word. Not really a surprise for Poe. So yeah, he expected the lips closing around his cock. What he didn’t expect though was the ice cubes in Kylo’s hot mouth and Poe knew he couldn’t last long. Not with this mix of temperature and Kylo’s skilled mouth on work to bring him to his climax. 

Kylo couldn’t take him as deep as at the club due to the ice in his mouth but it wasn’t mattering really to Poe. The only thing he could focus on was the pleasant move of Kylo’s mouth around him and his tongue pressing against Poe’s heavy cock. Poe could feel the ice cubes melting into Kylo’s mouth, the young man lapping the water with his tongue, this frenetic dance letting no rest to Poe who couldn’t control his thrusts in response, pushing erratically in this hot mouth. When Kylo slid another ice cube under Poe’s balls, the young CEO cried out and came into Kylo’s mouth. 

Poe felt Kylo softly lifting his head before taking off delicately the tie on his eyes. Poe blinked to try to adapt again on the light while Kylo let his head resting back on the pillow. The young escort was still on his knees at the couch’s side. His pupils were dilated and his lips swollen. He looked beautiful. 

“Hey!” smiled softly Kylo, his voice rough, his thumb brushing Poe’s hair stuck to his forehead due to sweat. 

“Hey!” whispered weakly Poe. 

“Do you want to taste yourself?” asked Kylo. Poe nodded. 

The young escort smiled before bending towards Poe, kissing him before opening his mouth with his tongue. It was the first time Poe tasted himself and Kylo explored Poe’s mouth long to let him the time to get used to it. 

“How did it feel?” asked Kylo, his nose brushing against Poe’s. 

“Wonderful.” smiled Poe before yawning. 

Kylo laughed before grabbing the plaid on the couch’s backrest and covering Poe with it. 

“You need to rest. You have to work tomorrow.” said Kylo, sounding more like a lovable mother than like a lover now but it warmed Poe, feeling cared like he didn’t feel for a long time. 

“Are you leaving?” asked Poe, sounding like a disappointed child but he couldn’t be ashamed when he spotted the tender smile on Kylo’s lips. 

“Yes. But I will be back whenever you want.” answered the young man, adjusting the blanket on Poe’s shoulders. 

“Have nice dreams.” yawned Poe.

“I will.” answered Kylo before showing the tie to Poe. “I’m keeping that.” he added with a wink and Poe chuckled. “Sleep well Poe!” whispered Kylo, kissing softly Poe’s cheek before standing up, putting back his jacket while Poe observed him through sleepy eyes. 

Only when the lights were turned off and the front door was closing behind Kylo, Poe surrendered to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


	4. Spanking & Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe wants to take care of Kylo so the young man proposes him a new experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that I'm very proud of this chapter. I managed to make myself aroused.

Poe and Kylo decided that they would meet three evenings per week. Poe didn’t dare to ask for more. For the moment, they did nothing else than Kylo bringing Poe to climax with blowjobs and Poe wondered if they would do anything else together or if Poe would finally have the opportunity to return the favor to Kylo. Not that he didn’t like to have Kylo satisfying him but Poe always had been a lover who found pleasure in taking care of his partner. He wanted to make Kylo feeling good as much as Kylo was doing for him. 

That was what Poe was thinking about while Kylo was sitting on the counter bar, showing to Poe his skill to throw and catch up peanuts with his mouth. Poe was dragged out of his thoughts when Kylo slid before him, encircling Poe’s body between his legs. Instinctively, like they did that for years and not only since few weeks, Poe enlaced Kylo’s waist with his arms while the other man was stroking fondly Poe’s hair. 

“I don’t like you having not focusing on me.” smiled the other man and Poe had to chuckle. 

“Actually, I was focusing on you.” answered Poe, blushing a little bit. 

“Oh yeah?” replied Kylo, his whole face brightening with a seductive grin and Poe felt his stomach buzzing with pleasure. “Something interesting?” whispered Kylo, falsely innocent. 

“I..it’s…” stuttered out Poe, looking down, embarrassed. 

“Poe!” whispered Kylo, taking Poe’s jaw in his hands so the young CEO would look up at him. “Talk to me.” he added, his thumbs stroking behind Poe’s ears, throwing pleasant shivers into his body. 

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful.” rambled Poe and Kylo softly kissed Poe’s forehead. And like always, it was the perfect gesture to do at this time to help Poe to relax. 

“Tell me.” breathed out Kylo, his forehead resting against Poe’s. 

“Why aren’t you letting me taking care of you?” asked Poe, bothered by how silly it sounded. 

“What?” laughed Kylo, a little bit confused. 

“You..you’re always taking care of me but...but you don’t let me returning the favor.” grumbled Poe, embarrassed. 

“Is it bothering you that much?” asked Kylo, serious. 

“Yes.” breathed out Poe, looking away from Kylo but the young man didn’t let him doing that.

“Why?” asked Kylo, kissing Poe’s nose and the young man took a deep breath before answering. 

“Because I...I want to make you feel good.” replied Poe. “Like you do for me.” he added in a whisper. 

There was a silence between them and Poe feared he said too much. But then, Kylo pushed with his feet against Poe’s small back so the young man was stuck to his own body. 

“You gorgeous wonderful man.” chuckled Kylo before peppering Poe’s jawline with soft kisses.

“You...you’re not angry?” asked Poe.

“Why would I be?” asked Kylo, lowering his kisses in Poe’s neck and the young man tried to not moan. 

“We don’t talk about that in our contract.” answered Poe. 

“Because I wanted to focus on what is making you feel good.” mumbled Kylo against Poe’s skin. “But if giving me pleasure is something that satisfies you, I consent to sacrifice myself so.” he added, with a smirk. 

Poe looked at him, seeing this spark of mischief brightening these dark eyes and he couldn’t help to burst out laughing. Kylo didn’t wait for Poe to calm down to drag his lips to his and ravish his mouth in a hungry kiss. Poe answered with greed, feeling like a weight on his heart was finally gone. 

“You really want to please me?” asked Kylo and Poe nodded. “I think that’s time to introduce something a little bit kinky in your life.” he whispered in Poe’s ear, his seductive voice exploding in Poe’s chest and groin. 

“What kind of?” struggled out Poe to form words. 

“How are you feeling about spanking?” answered Kylo and Poe looked at him, stunned. 

“Isn’t it...humiliating?” frowned Poe, not really liking the idea of a punishment for their first encounter where Poe would be the giver. 

“It can be.” answered honestly Kylo. “But it also can be incredibly arousing.” he added, before biting Poe’s earlobe and the young CEO felt a jolt of pleasure going through his spine. 

Poe was still thinking about this idea when Kylo slid from the counter to sit on Poe’s lap and the young man could feel the hardening cock of his lover pressing against his own cock. So the idea was really arousing to the young escort? Poe admitted he had some difficulties to conceive that but the proof was there, pressing against Poe’s body. With an incredible flexibility, Kylo got off Poe’s lap before sliding behind Poe, his right hand sneaking under Poe’s shirt to caress his chest, his fingers grazing Poe’s nipple. 

“I’m waiting for you in the bedroom.” whispered Kylo, a smirk pressing against Poe’s ear. 

Poe moaned when Kylo’s hand left his chest and he looked at the other man walking towards his bedroom, his hips balancing to accent the curve of his arse, mold indecently in black slacks. Poe wondered how this arse would look naked, red from Poe’s hands and this thought crossing his mind settled the deal. He wanted to see that and Kylo proposed it to him. No more prevarication needed. 

When Poe stepped in his bedroom, Kylo was already naked, his back turned to Poe so the young man could look at him as much as he wanted. And he did. He relished the sight of the pale skin and this muscular body. From broad shoulders to strong thighs, Poe couldn’t believe that a man carved like a Greek God was naked in his bedroom, offered only to his eyes. And that he would let Poe doing anything to him. Kylo took support on the bed frame and he arched his back in a suggestive pose so Poe couldn’t look away from his arse. Poe felt his throat going dry and his cock trembling into his pants. 

The curve of Kylo’s arse was so tempting, waiting for Poe to touch it, to taste it. Kylo looked above his shoulders with a seductive smile, an invitation for Poe to join him. So the young CEO took off his clothes under Kylo’s appreciating glance, feeling the burning eyes of his lover caressing his skin. Poe walked to him, his cock digging into this beautiful arse and Poe saw Kylo closing his eyes, letting a loud moan escaping his throat. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” mumbled Poe against Kylo’s shoulder.

“You won’t.” answered Kylo, his hand cradling Poe’s cheek, his lips softly kissing the other one. 

“I would like to see your face.” added the young CEO and Kylo looked long at him before softly kissing, the weird angle not letting them the possibility to deepen it but it was still perfect in Poe’s opinion. 

Without a word, Kylo took Poe’s hand before leading them to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. He turned on the lights before taking place front of the large mirror above the sinks. Kylo put his hands on the counter and spread his feet so he would have a good anchorage. Then, he looked to Poe through the mirror. 

“I’m ready.” claimed the young man, his face determined. 

Poe took place behind him, nervous. He never did that before. Whether it be the spanking or to have sex front of the mirror. But he could see Kylo’s cock, hard and full of desire, waiting for Poe. Poe’s own cock was hardening quickly and pressing against Kylo’s thigh. When he looked up, Poe felt his body shivering with the position of their bodies. He, smaller, towering over his submissive lover. It was...thrilling. 

Poe rose up his hand and looked at Kylo. The young man nodded with a small smile before Poe lowered his hand to spank Kylo’s naked arse. Kylo’s body jolted and the young man let out a small cry but Poe saw no sign of pain or discomfort on his face, only pleasure. 

“Again!” breathed out Kylo and Poe obeyed, his eyes not being able to tear themselves from Kylo’s face in the mirror. The man was moaning everytime Poe was hitting him, his cock throbbing, cum dripping off it. 

Poe continued to spank Kylo, beginning to love to see this skin becoming red due to his own will and wanting to snatch more moans from his lover, feeling high with power. It was nothing like having power in his job. There, there were no logical reasons for someone to trust him because he was the best in his job, the more efficient. There Kylo was trusting him only because he chose it, even if the danger was never too far. 

“Harder!” groaned Kylo, his voice hoarse. The young man thrusted back towards Poe’s hand. Wanting more. Needing more. 

So Poe obliged. He let his hand lowering harder and faster than before. Not letting any rest to his lover. The skin was red and hot under his hand. Kylo’s body was thrusting everytime he got a spank and Poe relished to see him, being undone under Poe’s hand. Kylo’s moans were reverberating against the wall and Poe felt his cock weighing down with desire a little bit more every time they were echoing into his ears, like his lover was directly moaning in them. 

Poe looked at Kylo, seeing the younger man watching him through his messy hair, his eyes dark with arousal and need, his lips parted in an archaic breath. Poe wanted to finish him, wanted to see the pleasure and ecstasy flourishing on this beautiful face. With a renewed determination, Poe slapped him harder, grabbing his cheeks before doing it again. And again. And again. And every time, it wasn’t anymore moans but cries tearing off Kylo’s mouth. And his eyes rolling in their orbits with pleasure. There was the man he never saw out of control finally unable to talk or even smirk. The man was totally pliant under Poe’s hands. He was Poe’s. All Poe’s. 

Poe slapped him one last time, stucking his own body against Kylo, his cock pressing against Kylo’s balls, his arse burning against Poe’s groin skin. Kylo threw his head behind, his neck’s muscles tensing with pleasure while the man let out a raw scream of pleasure resonating in the bathroom, his hips thrusting in the void while he came on the floor, Poe’s arm around his waist to support him. 

Kylo collapsed on the sink counter, out of breath, and Poe put down his cheek between his sweaty shoulder blades. The young escort moaned, his arse oversensitive when Poe pressed against it. 

“Finish on me!” whispered Kylo, his eyes still closed while he was trying to find back his breath.

“What?” frowned Poe.

“Jerk off and come on my arse.” mumbled the young man. “Please!” he whined, softly pushing against Poe’s still hard cock. 

“You’re too good for me.” smiled Poe, sweetly kissing Kylo’s back before standing behind his lover. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” chuckled Kylo and Poe lightly slapped Kylo’s sensitive arse, making the young man hissing before moaning again. 

Poe stepped back a little bit behind Kylo, his eyes glued to this arse, red and wearing the mark of Poe’s hands on both cheeks. Poe couldn’t hold back a proud smile, his thumb softly grazing the skin there. 

“Mark me and you would be really proud of yourself.” mumbled Kylo, still limp on the counter but hoisting his arse towards Poe. 

The young CEO took Kylo’s hips into his hand while his other one closed around his own cock. He began to stroke his shaft while Kylo was whispering to him to let go, to mark him, how much he loved Poe spanking him. It took less than one minute for Poe to come, streaking Kylo’s red cheeks with his cum. Kylo sighed with pleasure and Poe wanted more of these sounds. 

The young man bent down before licking his own cum on Kylo’s sensitive cheeks and the young escort moaned, looking down to Poe. The young man hold his gaze before licking his arse again, outrageously. He saw Kylo’s dark eyes on him and Poe felt so powerful at this moment. Not against someone but with someone. It was thrilling. When Poe was done, he stood up and Kylo unbent, still looking a little bit shaky on his legs. Poe wanted to help him but in the following second, Kylo grabbed Poe and stuck him to the wall, imprisoning him with his body before languorously kissing him, his tongue probing Poe’s mouth to taste them both. Poe enlaced his legs around Kylo’s waist and he slid his hands in his messy hair.

“You’re sweaty.” laughed Poe against Kylo’s mouth.

“Who’s to blame for that?” answered Kylo with a smile, his mouth never leaving Poe’s.

“If I let you sharing a shower with me, would you forgive me?” asked Poe, showering Kylo’s pouty lips with small kisses. 

For only answer, Kylo carried Poe into the shower and for the first time, Poe blessed his decision to have installed a lavish shower, large enough to fit a man like Kylo and himself in it without feeling trapped. 

They took a long and warm shower, sharing laughs and kisses between their banter. It was during Poe taking care of Kylo’s sensitive arse with soothing caresses than Kylo smirked, the mischief spark being back in his eyes. Poe could help to grin, loving this smirk even if it usually meant that Kylo was about to shake his whole world. 

“What?” asked Poe, his nose drawing along Kylo’s jawline. Kylo took Poe’s chin in his hand and made him look up at him.

“Next time I will let you using my riding whip to spank me.” whispered seductively Kylo and Poe felt his knees going weak, only being held thanks to Kylo’s arms around his waist, his deep laugh echoing in the shower cabin. 

“You’re the worst.” grumbled Poe with an amused smile, his hands holding on Kylo’s shoulders. 

“And that’s just the beginning, gorgeous!” answered Kylo, licking his way into Poe’s mouth. 

Poe couldn’t answer. But he definitely agreed. 


	5. Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo share an unexpected moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness, I was busy yesterday. So twice more chapters today.

When this relationship with Kylo had begun, Poe had wanted to believe that Kylo could really help him but still really expected to be disappointed. Well-fucked but still disappointed. Though now, he had to admit that he was wrong. Kylo came into his life and settled in, making of himself a someone Poe seeked the company and the young CEO didn’t feel that content in months, maybe even years. Of course, Kylo satisfied Poe sexually, more than once and always in a spectacular way, but what Poe loved the most in their relationship was the presence of the other man in his life. Caring for him. 

So Poe still had doubts but dared to ask Kylo to join him for breakfast since they couldn’t meet tonight, due to Poe’s work. Kylo didn’t even hesitate before answering positively to Poe’s invitation. Poe woke up one hour earlier than usually and did something he didn’t do in ages; he cooked. He wanted to show to Kylo that he was grateful for everything he was doing for him. He even baked the famous waffles of his mother. When he smelt this old familiar scent, Poe couldn’t help smiling, remembering his childhood and all these hours baking with his mother. Poe had wiped off some tears, trying to remember the last time he went to Yavin, just to have few days with his parents. It only reminded him how much he let his work taking the whole place in his life. And he felt even more grateful for Kylo to have making him realize that. So maybe things could change now. For the better. 

When Kylo knocked on his door, the table was recovered with food for at least four more people than both of them. Poe winced when he realized he would have to throw all this food. Poe checked his outfit, an old habit he had since his first job, before opening the door. Kylo was there, wearing the most casual clothes Poe saw him with until now. A simple pair of jeans, sweater and sneakers. He looked like a university student and Poe loved this relaxed look on him. The young man handed a bag full of pastries to Poe and this one blushed hard. Kylo frowned but Poe grabbed his sweater to pull him inside before kissing him with a smile. Kylo chuckled softly before lacing his arms around Poe’s waist and deepening their kiss. All of this felt comfortable for Poe, a little taste of domesticity and he loved that. 

“Hello gorgeous!” breathed out Kylo, his forehead against Poe’s.

“Hi!” smiled Poe, his fingers stroking Kylo’s cheek, loving to see the smile appearing under his touch. “Thanks for coming.” he added, hugging Kylo and he felt the young man burying his nose in his neck before softly kissing it. 

“I wouldn’t miss an hour with you.” answered Kylo, kissing Poe’s cheek while cradling the other one in his big hand. “And I had nothing to eat at home. So this works for me!” he added with a wink and Poe rolled up his eyes before leading him to their breakfast table. 

When Kylo saw the table, he couldn’t help to burst out laughing. 

“I understand better your wince earlier.” grinned Kylo and Poe hit his shoulder, embarrassed. 

“Stop it!” grumbled the young man and tried weakly to stop Kylo to drag him back to him. 

“Thanks for all of this!” whispered Kylo before kissing Poe’s cheek to show his gratitude. 

“You’re welcome!” mumbled Poe. 

“I’m hungry!” claimed Kylo with excitement and Poe laughed before taking place in a chair, making sign to Kylo to take the other one. 

* * *

Kylo was swallowing his fourth waffle, mumbling again how good they tasted, when Poe’s phone rang. The young man sighed, recognized the ID of his secretary. He didn’t want to answer and having to put an end to his moment with Kylo. For the first time in years, Poe didn’t want to put his work before his personal life. 

“Everything alright?” asked Kylo, drinking some coffee. 

“It’s my work.” sighed Poe. 

“You shouldn’t answer? It might be important.” added the young man and Poe knew he was right. 

“If I answer to this call, it will be the end of our moment. And I don’t want that.” admitted Poe and he saw something shining in Kylo’s eyes. 

“Or we could mix your work with something fun.” said Kylo, the mischief spark back in his deep gaze and Poe shivered, knowing that he would probably agree with what Kylo had in mind. 

“I’m intrigued.” answered Poe, a seductive smile creeping on his lips. 

“Answer your phone!” smiled back Kylo, mysterious before finishing to eat his waffle. 

Poe sighed before answering when his phone rang a new time. Poe heard his secretary explaining to him the problems they had for the business meal for tonight. The young CEO tried to calm down his young assistant and soon, his mind was focusing on this problem and not anymore on Kylo and he hated that. He really tried to not lash out on his secretary. After all, the poor boy wasn’t the one to blame for some other CEOs’ fancies. 

He was still trying to figure out the best solution when he felt something pressing between his legs. Looking down, Poe saw a naked foot rubbing against his cock and he felt his stomach buzzing with anticipation. He looked up to see Kylo eating like everything was alright, except for his burning eyes piercing through Poe’s face. 

_ Sir! Are you there? _asked his secretary through the phone and Poe had to take a deep breath to figure out what he was saying. 

“I’m there.” breathed out Poe, his voice a little bit deeper with arousal due to Kylo’s foot pressure on his groin. 

Poe sat on the edge of his chair and spread wider his legs, letting more space to Kylo and the young escort used it with a smirk, pushing against the hardening cock of Poe and the young CEO groaned but the risk to be heard by his assistant, the risk that the young guy would understand what his boss was currently doing made Poe feeling more aroused, the danger becoming a drug to his organism since Kylo entered in his life. 

Poe decided to play with Kylo. With his free hand, Poe got his hard cock out of his sweatpants. When Kylo felt the warm flesh under his foot, he raised an eyebrow, amused and Poe smirked, defying the young man. Kylo grinned, licking his lips before taking off his foot. Poe frowned but then Kylo disappeared under the table and Poe jolted with a small cry when he felt Kylo’s skilled mouth around his shaft. 

_ Everything is alright Sir? _resonated through the phone but Poe didn’t have anymore any attention for him. 

“We will figure it out when I’m coming.” grumbled Poe before ringing off. “You and your ideas will make me having problems.” he said to Kylo, sliding his fingers in his hair and Kylo moaned in answer, looking up at Poe and winking. 

Poe sighed with pleasure, drawing his head backwards, and letting Kylo taking care of him, bringing him slowly and gently to his climax. Still dazed from his orgasm, Poe barely realized that Kylo stood up from under the table to sit astride on his lap, his arms around Poe’s neck, playing with Poe’s hair in his neck. Poe laced his arms around Kylo’s waist, his thumbs brushing against his small back and both shared a long kiss. 

“You almost scared for life this poor boy!” chuckled Poe against Kylo’s mouth.

“I just gave him some material for his lonely nights.” mumbled Kylo, biting softly Poe’s neck and the young man moaned. 

“You’re so generous.” replied Poe, his hands sliding under Kylo’s sweater to scratch Kylo’s skin. 

“I like to reward the good boys.” whispered Kylo before sucking Poe’s earlobe.

“Have I been a good boy?” asked Poe, amused. 

“You will be. If you’re going to take a shower and get ready for work now.” said Kylo, taking Poe’s chin in his hand so the man had to look at him. 

“You’re a spoilsport.” pouted Poe, sticking out his tongue to an unimpressed Kylo.

The young escort blocked Poe’s jaws in his hands before catching Poe’s tongue in a fierce kiss and Poe couldn’t move anymore, letting Kylo ravishing his mouth like he wanted. 

“Be a good boy. And if you’re not coming home too late tonight, call me and claim your reward.” whispered Kylo, licking Poe’s parted lips, his eyes looking intensely at Poe’s face. The young CEO nodded and Kylo gave him a soft kiss before letting him go. 

* * *

Thirty minutes and a shower later, Poe came back into his kitchen, getting surprised when the table was empty and clean like nobody ate on it earlier. Kylo was finishing to wipe a plate, his sleeves rolled up on his strong forearms and Poe had to bit down his lips, feeling a flicker in his heart. 

“You know, I have a dishwasher.” smiled shyly Poe. 

“I’m an old-fashioned guy!” grinned Kylo before handing some lunch boxes to Poe. 

Poe frowned, not even aware that he possessed lunch boxes before Kylo found them.

“It would be a waste to throw all this food.” explained Kylo. “I thought you could please your employees.” he added, smiling shyly and Poe couldn’t help to kiss him. Kylo was surprised for a second before answering softly to his kiss. “The waffle is for your secretary. He deserved a reward to be a good boy.” said Kylo, a dorky smile spreading on his mouth. 

Poe had the greatest difficulties in the world to remind himself that he couldn’t fall in love with this man.


	6. Corset & Biting (+Daddy Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has a pleasant surprise when he comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm particularly proud of this chapter. And it was surprisingly very easy to write it. Which scares me a little bit. Or my obsession with putting Kylo Ren in a corset makes me really inspired.

Poe collapsed on his couch with a long sigh. With one hand, he loosened his tie before closing his eyes and leaned his head back to rest on the backrest. The week has been hellish, Poe having to deal with different crises and it was the first time in three days that he was back at home. He didn’t even had the time to shave properly. But the worst of it was that he had no time to see Kylo. Poe had to postpone every single time and even if Kylo assured him that it was alright, Poe felt bitter every time he rang off. 

Now the crises were done and Poe flew from his office as soon as possible, hating to be trapped in this place, feeling angry for the first time at his environment, realizing a new time that he let his job taking control over his life. Poe wanted to call Kylo, to ask him to come home. Not even for sex. Just for...the company. To know that he wasn’t a robot only made for working. But the young man felt like he didn’t have the right to ask that to his lover. Poe, unfortunately, put Kylo in the background, something that the young escort definitely didn’t deserve. 

Poe tried to calm down, to not let the doubts he had about their arrangement wasting all the goodness which came from it. Poe was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the sounds of steps coming closer to him. But he felt the weight suddenly appearing on his lap. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he felt his heart skipping a beat. Appearing like an angel, Kylo was there, on his lap, smiling down to him. The young man took Poe’s face in his big hands before bending towards his lips, kissing him lightly. Poe answered instantly, sighing against this mouth he missed so much. 

“What are you doing here?” whispered Poe while Kylo was kissing softly Poe’s face, his thumbs stroking under Poe’s ears, the young man moaning with a mix of pleasure and exhaustion. 

“I missed you.” mumbled Kylo, biting Poe’s earlobe and the young CEO felt his cock twitching with interest. 

“I’m sorry.” answered Poe, his hands sliding on Kylo’s thighs when he felt velvet under his fingers. “What...what are you wearing?” frowned Poe. 

Kylo bent on the side, to turn on the light at the side of the couch and Poe saw finally his lover appearing in the darkness of his living room. When he spotted Kylo’s outfit, Poe felt his throat going dry. The young man was only wearing a corset and a pair of black velvet waders which mold the strong muscles of his thighs. Poe couldn’t look away from the corset, obsessed with how it curved Kylo’s waist in a vague feminine shape. Poe could see his nipples peaking above the corset, already hard with arousal. 

Kylo observed silently Poe admiring him, his hands carding through the young CEO’s curls, waiting for Poe to say something. The young man hesitantly touched the corset before feeling the smooth material under his fingers. He could help to caress it, his both hands sliding along Kylo’s waist. 

“Do you like it?” asked Kylo, biting his lower lip and Poe nodded like a little boy. “Good! I spent a lot of time to find them and pleasing you.” he added before sucking on Poe’s earlobe and the young man felt his eyes rolling up in their orbits. 

“I don’t deserve you.” moaned Poe while Kylo took off his tie.

“Nonsense.” mumbled Kylo while he was peppering Poe’s jawline with kisses. “I love the beard.” breathed out the young man, his fingers scratching Poe’s neck before licking Poe’s jaws, making his lover moaning deeply while his cock was now hard and pressing against Kylo’s. 

Kylo took back Poe’s mouth into his and the young man felt like his lover was eating his face. And he loved. This feeling to be possessed. Just having to let go any form of control and becoming like a puppet under Kylo’s hands and tongue. Poe was left out of breath when Kylo finally let him go. His lover arched his back, glueing his body to the smaller man. Poe had to stretched his neck to look up at his companion, loving to be dominated by this man. Kylo rose up on his knees and put his hands on each side of Poe’s head. 

“Do you want to go to sleep?” asked Kylo, frowning slightly. 

Poe shook his head before taking one of Kylo’s nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. Kylo moaned deeply, his hips thrusting forward and Poe felt the naked cock of his lover digging into his chest. Kylo slid his hands in Poe’s hair, pressing the man’s face harder against his chest and Poe’s hands stroke the back of Kylo’s thighs, loving the sensation of the velvet under his fingers before feeling the warm skin of his arse under his palms. Poe looked up to his lover while laping to his other nipple and Kylo smiled fondly to him. 

Then Kylo pulled on Poe’s hair so the young man would stop to worship his nipples. The young CEO whined as protest and he heard a soft chuckle for answer. Kylo sat back on Poe’s thighs before quickly opening his pants and pulling out Poe’s hard cock. Poe felt his heart tearing apart his chest when Kylo licked his pouty lips, his eyes burning with desire when he looked at his groin. Then, he opened Poe’s shirt and caressed his chest, his thumbs brushing against Poe’s nipples and the young man gasped. 

Kylo took support on Poe’s shoulders, pressing the young man’s hips between his knees. He placed himself so Poe’s cock would slid between his legs, rubbing against his balls, while his own cock was trapped between his corset and Poe’s naked torso. Then, slowly, Kylo began to move his hips, Poe’s cock rubbing against his arse. 

“I...I will not last long.” breathed out Poe. “It has been a time since the last time.” he added, before a long moan escaped his mouth.

“Yeah. Me neither.” answered Kylo in a gasp.

“Wait! You…” gasped Poe, taking Kylo’s waist in his hands and the young man looked down at him, frowning. “You..you didn’t have anybody else since the last week?” asked Poe, blushing and Kylo’s eyes hardened. 

“I told you Poe!” groaned Kylo, taking Poe’s jaws in his hands. “I do what I want.” he continued before moving back his hips and both men moaned. “And the only thing that I want...is you.” breathed Kylo, his eyes piercing through Poe’s face and the young man felt his heart exploding in his chest. 

Poe dragged Kylo against him before ravishing his mouth with a gluttonous kiss. His lover answered immediately, his arms wrapping around his Poe’s neck. It was a battle of tongues and Poe never felt that much alive before. They finally broke their kisses, both sharing a gasp, mouth against mouth. 

“So make me yours!” groaned Kylo and Poe nodded with fierceness. 

The young man took Kylo’s waist in his hands, hearing the corset creaking under his grip and Kylo gasped before an ecstatic smile appeared on his lips. It was now Poe in control, leading the thrusts of their hips against each other. Poe felt his cock rubbing against Kylo’s arse while Kylo’s cock was trapped between their bodies. It was perfect. It couldn’t be anymore perfect. Except when Kylo began to lightly bit his jawline. Before brushing his cheeks against his beard, like a cat would have done. 

“You make me feel so good.” whined Kylo in Poe’s ear and Poe’s hands tightened around the corset, making Kylo arching even more his back, his cock digging deeper in Poe’s chest. 

The young man straightened up, his hands pushing against Poe’s naked chest, his nails digging into his flesh. Kylo threw his head back, his neck tensing with the pleasure building in his body. The moans of the young man soon became little cries of pleasure and Poe felt drunk with these sounds. 

Poe found the laces of the corset and he pulled on them, making Kylo thrusting faster. The young man looked down, his face framed by his messy sweaty hair and Poe loved this wild look on his lover’s face. Poe took off his hands from Kylo’s corset before grabbing his hands. His partner collapsed on him and Poe could so bit his nipples as much as he wanted. 

Poe licked and bit Kylo’s chest, loving every moan which escaped from Kylo’s mouth. His lover entwined their fingers, spreading their arms like they were both nailed on a cross. Poe almost laughed at the blasphemy of his thought. But it only add at his arousal. 

“I’m almost close.” whined Poe, their hips thrusting violently against each other’s. 

“So fucking come.” groaned Kylo, his forehead resting against Poe’s temple. “Come.” moaned Kylo, his deep voice resonating into Poe’s ear. “Come for me...Daddy!” he finished in this seductive tone that wrecked Poe everytime. 

It was so sudden, so surprising that Poe barely realized what happened except that Kylo’s last words made him suddenly basculing from the edge to the heart of the most intense orgasm he never experienced in his life. 

Poe groaned, his head buried into Kylo’s shoulder before sinking his teeth into his collarbone’s muscle. He felt Kylo cumming on their both chests while a raw scream left his throat, finishing to make Poe completely limp under Kylo’s strong body, his lover’s thighs trembling from his climax. 

Poe was finding back his breath, Kylo cuddling against him, their bodies out of energy. Their hands were still entwined, Kylo’s thumbs stroking softly Poe’s knuckles. Their bodies were stuck with sweat and cum but Poe didn’t care. This moment was perfect. 

Kylo wrapped his arms behind Poe’s head, obligating the young man to do the same with his own arms since he didn’t let go his hands. Kylo pinned him down with an intense look, their noses brushing. Then, he imposed a deep yet soft kiss to Poe, who gladly surrendered. 

“Thank you.” whispered Poe, softly kissing Kylo’s palm when his lover’s hand framed his profile.

“Thank you.” answered Kylo, pressing Poe’s cheeks between his hands to drag his lips to his. 

When their kiss broke, Kylo managed to get off from Poe’s lap, offering his hand to Poe. The young CEO took them and both walked hand in hand towards the bedroom. Once there, Kylo undressed Poe with extreme care. Poe was exhausted and feeling sore but he didn’t want Kylo to leave like he usually did. 

“Can you stay tonight?” breathed out Poe and Kylo froze, looking up to him. Then, he lightly nodded, offering a shy smile to Poe and Poe sighed with relief. 

“Help me please!” whispered Kylo, turning around to show his back to Poe. 

Poe undid the laces of the corset in silence, Kylo breathing easier at every loose knot. Then Kylo was finally free, his waist finding back its normal shape and when he turned back, Poe caressed with fascination the marks it left on Kylo’s pale skin. His lover shivered under his fingers, looking exhausted but content. Poe loved this look on his face. 

The smaller man made Kylo sitting on the edge of the couch before kneeling front of him and pulling down slowly the velvet waders to free Kylo’s strong muscles, the young man moaning at the smooth feeling of the velvet against his skin. Poe smiled softly before kissing Kylo’s each thigh. 

Kylo laid down in the bed and Poe quickly joined him, both instinctively reuniting in the middle, their arms wrapped around each other. Poe wondered, just before falling asleep, how he had been able to sleep all these years without hearing another breath to his side. 

* * *

When Poe woke up the next morning, he took him some few seconds to remember where he was and why there was someone in his bed with him. When he turned around and saw Kylo’s peaceful face, still sleeping, the young man could help to spend long minutes looking at him. Just looking at him and seeing how beautiful he was. 

Kylo moved slightly and the sheets slid from his chest, letting appeared marks on his chest and Poe blushed, realizing he was the one giving them to his lover. He felt almost ashamed to have been that rough with his lover even if he had to admit that he was proud to see them flourishing on the pale skin of the taller man. Poe caressed them from the tips of his fingers before softly pressing on it. His lover moaned and when he looked up, Poe saw Kylo slowly opening his eyes. It took him some few seconds before he looked down at Poe and smiled fondly. 

“Admiring your work?” whispered Kylo, his voice hoarse from sleep and Poe felt this sound going straight to his cock.

“I’m sorry.” winced Poe, kissing Kylo’s chest to ask forgiveness but the other man wrapped an arm around his waist before pulling him up against his body, so they would face each other. 

“Don’t! I love to be marked.” whispered the young man, before languorously kissing him. 

Poe didn’t have the possibility to protest. And he had to agree with his lover when this one brought Poe to his climax by biting his inner thighs, later in a lazy morning well-deserved. 


	7. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo fuck properly for the first time. But like always with Kylo, there is a little bit surprise waiting for Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little bit different with this prompt. Not sure it worked well though.

When Poe opened his door, he was pushed back inside, his arms full of Kylo who didn’t let him talking before assaulting his lips for a passionate kiss. Poe was surprised but not enough a fool to think too much about it. He let Kylo sticking him to the wall while the man was exploring with languor his mouth. It was weeks but Poe would probably never get used to this feeling. To be sounded by this man, completely possessed, like he could touch his soul and know all his secrets. They had their arms wrapped around each other when the kiss broke. 

“Not that I’m complaining.” breathed out Poe. “But what was worth that?” smiled Poe, his forehead resting against Kylo’s. 

The young man was smiling like a fool, a little bit dorky even and Poe couldn’t help to kiss lightly this beautiful grin. He felt like he was Kylo for the first time like he was in real life. Not the overconfident escort. But a young man whose face could lighten up with a childish excitement. 

“I want to try something with you.” gasped the young man and Poe could feel his hard on pressing against his groin. 

“Is it good?” asked Poe, amused and he saw Kylo blushing slightly, something he never did in Poe’s presence before. 

“I...I never tried before.” chuckled Kylo, like he was high with adrenaline and it was contagious, Poe couldn’t help shivering with anticipation. 

“You want to try with me?” asked Poe, unable to hold back the huge grin who split his mouth. 

“I can’t think of a better person than you.” whispered Kylo, snuggling his nose in Poe’s cheek, his arms tightening around the smaller man and Poe sighed with content. 

“Alright!” whispered Poe. “Let’s try.” smiled Poe, slightly bending backwards to see Kylo’s face breaking in pleasure. 

“I’m so lucky to have fallen on you.” mumbled Kylo, his forehead resting against Poe’s temple so he couldn’t see the sudden tears appearing in Poe’s eyes. 

Poe could hardly believe what Kylo just said. Knowing that Kylo was feeling more than sexual and financial satisfaction shook all Poe’s views about their arrangement. He was beginning to believe that they were close to have a proper relationship. Not a romantic one. Kylo has been clear and Poe feared he would leave his life and never reappear if he knew that sometimes, Poe couldn’t help to imagine what he would feel to be properly loved by this wonderful man. But Poe wanted Kylo in his life, as a friend. He enjoyed his company. The man was funny, witty, kind. He was someone that Poe would have loved to meet outside the circumstances of their current arrangement. Poe pressed softly Kylo’s arm, wanting to keep him there forever.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Poe and Kylo were naked in Poe’s bedroom, Poe patiently sat in the middle of his bed, observing Kylo emptying his bag. Poe frowned when he saw a pair of glasses and a VR headset. He was expecting something more kinky, like handcuffs or...or the riding whip Kylo promised him to use once. Kylo bursted out laughing and Poe looked up at him, blushing. Kylo climbed on the bed for kissing softly Poe and the young man caressed the hair of his lover. 

“I can read what you’re thinking on your face.” explained Kylo with a smirk and a wink and Poe lightly punched Kylo’s chest. 

“Sorry.” mumbled Poe.

“If you want something that kinky, I promised you to plan something for our next time.” whispered Kylo in Poe’s ear and the young man shivered before shyly nodding, sighing with pleasure when Kylo kissed fondly his forehead. 

“So what is your idea?” asked Poe and Kylo sat cross-legged facing him. 

“I want to show you how beautiful you are.” smiled tenderly Kylo, taking Poe’s hands in his and stroking his knuckles, and the young CEO blushed again, seeing all the honesty in Kylo’s intense eyes. 

“Not as much as you.” mumbled Poe and Kylo shook violently his head. 

“That’s there you’re wrong.” whispered Kylo, softly kissing Poe’s palms and Poe wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and hugging him forever. So that Kylo would realise how beautiful himself was. Making him admitting it or keeping him in his arms until both died of old age. “You’re beautiful Poe. Especially when you’re aroused. I never had someone so sexy in my bed.” added the young escort, kissing along Poe’s arms to his collarbone and his chest. 

“You really think that?” asked Poe, his voice shaking with fragility and Kylo looked up at him, with disbelief. 

“I do.” breathed out Kylo, taking Poe in his arms and hugging him tightly. 

Poe cuddled deeper in his embrace, his lips shaking with sobs he tried to hold back. They stayed like that for long minutes, Kylo’s hands fondling Poe’s curls while he pressed light kisses against his temple. Poe’s head was resting on Kylo’s shoulder, enjoying the simple breathing of his lover, Poe’s thumbs brushing along Kylo’s spine. 

“Are you okay?” mumbled Kylo in Poe’s ear and the young man nodded. 

“I am now.” answered Poe, looking up at his companion, stretching his head upward for a kiss that Kylo gladly gave him. “Please! Show me.” whispered Poe and Kylo nodded, his nose brushing against Poe’s, the huge grin appearing back on his pouty lips. 

Kylo lightly pushed on Poe’s naked chest, helping the man to lie down on his back before straddling his body. Instinctively, Poe put his hands on Kylo’s hips, his fingers digging into the flesh and Kylo looked down at him with a huge grin. 

“Do you like the view?” chuckled the young escort, grabbing the VR headset like there wasn’t a naked man between his legs. 

“Very much.” smiled Poe, his thumbs drawing the hip bones of his lover and it earned him a wink from the taller man. 

Kylo finished to adjust the VR headset and Poe tried to ignore the hard cock resting on his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to touch Kylo but he didn’t want to waste Kylo’s experience. So he waited patiently, taking the time to admire his lover, the lights of the city shining on his profile and the muscles of his upper body. Poe couldn’t help to caress this toned stomach, sensing the shivers under his fingers. He bit his lower lip while his hands crept upwards to stroke Kylo’s nipples. He heard the young man gasping, frozen for a moment before looking down at Poe.

“Stop teasing me!” grumbled Kylo with a smile and Poe only answered by brushing another time Kylo’s nipples. 

“I’m bored.” pouted Poe and Kylo bent forwards, his body weighing back on Poe’s and the young man moaned, loving the feeling to be pinned down with no way to escape. 

“Oh! Really?” whispered Kylo against Poe’s lips, his hands brushing Poe’s curls off his forehead. “Maybe you will need to punish me so.” he added, licking Poe’s mouth and the young man gasped, his cock twitching between Kylo’s legs and the young escort raised an eyebrow, amused. “I think someone is interested.” chuckled Kylo and Poe whined.

“Who is the tease now?” moaned the young CEO and Kylo laughed before taking possession of his mouth with a hungry kiss and Poe could do nothing than to let him ravish his mouth. 

Kylo straightened up after that, grabbing something on the bed aside Poe. Then, the young man put on a pair of glasses and Poe felt his throat going dry. Kylo looked nerdy like that and Poe always had a weakness for this kind of guy. Kylo frowned a little bit when he saw Poe blushing before the young CEO hid his face in his arm, embarrassed at how quickly this sight finished making him hard, almost painfully. Kylo took Poe’s hand in his both, kissing it with a chuckle. 

“Don’t be ashamed.” laughed Kylo, kissing along his wrist, peppering Poe’s arm with light kisses and licks. “Do you have a kink glasses?” whispered Kylo, kissing Poe’s shoulder then his neck and Poe finally looked at him.

“I didn’t know.” blushed Poe and Kylo kissed him slowly, his hand carding Poe’s cheek. 

“We could explore that later.” breathed out Kylo, his forehead against Poe’s and the young man nodded, the tip of his nose brushing along Kylo’s big nose. “You’re ready?” asked Kylo and Poe nodded again. 

Kylo, with extreme care, put the VR headset on Poe’s head, taking the time to adjust it to make Poe comfortable. 

“How are you feeling?” asked Kylo.

“I’m fine.” answered Poe, trying to adapt to the unfamiliar weight on his head. “But why do I need th-”

He was cut when Kylo touched the side of the headset and the screen front of Poe’s eyes turned on. It took few seconds for a picture to appear. So Poe saw himself appearing, wearing the headset before Kylo’s big hand saluted him. 

“How...how are you doing that?” asked Poe, awestruck a little bit.

“The glasses have a camera.” chuckled Kylo. 

It was strange. He was blind and omniscient at the same time. Disappointed to not seeing Kylo but also fascinated to see his own body lying under his eyes. It increased all the sensations. He saw Kylo’s hands putting something in Poe’s ears and Poe frowned. 

“Do you hear me?” resonated a deep voice into his ears and Poe shivered, feeling like the voice was directly spoken into his skull. 

“I do.” gasped Poe, his hips involuntarily thrusting and he saw the move of his body front of his eyes, like his body was belonging to someone else. 

“I put ear buds in your ears.” explained Kylo while he got down from Poe’s lap. “You will hear my voice and only my voice.” added the young escort. 

Poe jolted when he felt Kylo’s hands grabbing his knees to fold his legs. The young man softly pushed to spread Poe’s legs and the young CEO moaned, loving the aching in his thighs. He saw Kylo’s hands fondling his thighs before the young man bent down, his face between Poe’s legs. Poe could see closely his own cock and even if it was strange at first, Poe had to admit that it was a little bit arousing. 

“Will you let me making love to you?” whispered Kylo, his voice echoing directly in Poe’s ears and the young man moaned. 

He wanted nothing more than that. Since Kylo appeared in his life. Since he saw Kylo naked for the first time. Since he had a look to Kylo’s huge cock -and yeah, maybe he had a size kink- Poe wanted nothing more than to feel it in him. To feel him stretching his hole and filling him completely. To feel him for days after it, everytime he would sit or just move. 

“Take me.” groaned Poe, wrapping his legs around Kylo’s neck and the man looked up at him. Poe could witness his own desperation to the idea of Kylo making love to him. 

He felt Kylo licking his inner thigh before trailing up with his tongue along Poe’s groin, making a point to not touch his cock, then on his stomach, his nipples before biting his neck with small bites and then taking his mouth in his, eating his face with hunger. Poe sighed but pushed against Kylo’s small back with his feet, crying out into Kylo’s mouth when their cocks pressed against each other. Kylo’s hand rest on Poe’s throat, slightly pressing and Poe gasped, breaking their kiss.

“I waited for this moment since I saw you appearing in this club.” breathed out Kylo and Poe moaned, scratching Kylo’s back. 

Kylo straightened up and Poe could see again his own full body, spread on the bed, shivering and moving under Kylo’s big hands playing on his skin. He saw his lover grabbing lube before covering two of his long fingers with it. Kylo spread Poe’s legs again, his eyes glued to Poe’s groin and Poe saw one of his fingers disappearing between his cheeks before he felt a cold finger pressing against his hole. 

Poe gasped before tensing. It has been so long since the last time someone took him. Obviously years and he almost didn’t remember the sensations it gave him. Kylo slowly pushed in and Poe cried out when he felt the intrusive finger in him. 

“Take your time.” whispered Kylo in his ear, his big hand caressing in a soothing move Poe’s stomach and the young man took a deep breath, trying to calm down, following Kylo’s pace. 

“Alright.” breathed out Poe after two long minutes, Kylo having stayed perfectly still until Poe was ready. 

Kylo pushed further, always in a slow move and Poe began to feel the discomfort disappearing. Then, Kylo’s finger was completely in and Poe shivered, feeling warmth appearing in his stomach. 

“Ready for another one?” asked Kylo and Poe nodded. 

Poe felt another finger pressing against his hole and Poe breathed out at the same time that Kylo pushed in. Poe saw his hips moving, slightly thrusting against Kylo’s fingers and he was barely aware he did that, his body reacting instinctively. 

“Another?” breathed out Poe and he heard Kylo swallowing hard before the move of the screen informed him that his lover nodded. 

Soon, Poe felt the third finger joining the others and Poe moaned, the burning he felt between his legs becoming more pleasant than painful. Kylo moved his fingers inside Poe and the young man wanted to cry, feeling a pleasure he almost forgot. Poe thrusted back against this hand, seeing his hips dancing under Kylo’s eyes. Kylo moved again his fingers, brushing against Poe’s prostate and the young CEO cried out, seeing his body jolting. 

“There.” breathed out Kylo and Poe could hear the grin in his voice. 

His lover brushed against his prostate few more times and Poe whined, his hole clenching around Kylo’s fingers. Poe knew that it wasn’t probably enough but he couldn’t wait anymore to have Kylo’s cock in him. 

“I’m ready.” whined Poe and Kylo looked up at him.

“You’re sure?” asked Kylo and Poe nodded. 

Kylo took off his fingers, one by one and Poe whined. He saw Kylo putting lube on his own cock and it looked almost from a normal size in Kylo’s big hand but Poe knew it would feel different in him. And he couldn’t wait to feel Kylo buried deep in his arse, pounding hard, wrecking Poe like no else ever did. 

Kylo took place again between Poe’s legs before gripping them and resting Poe’s ankles on his shoulders. It folded Poe’s body in an exquisite angle and Poe began to understand why Kylo was finding him sexy. He saw Kylo’s cock pressing against his arse, a hand around it, ready to lead it inside. 

“Go on!” breathed out Poe. 

Kylo pushed slightly and Poe felt his cock pressing against his hole. The young CEO took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. Kylo pressed further and Poe whined, feeling his hole stretching with a burn. In his ear, Kylo was mumbling praising words while his thumbs were brushing Poe’s inner thighs. 

“You feel so good Poe!” groaned Kylo in his ear, pushing deeper and Poe whined, his mind focusing only on the sight of Kylo’s dick disappearing between his cheeks, feeling his full length penetrating him. “Almost there.” added Kylo. 

It took them some time but then, Kylo was fully in Poe and both men gasped when Kylo’s balls were pressing against Poe’s cheeks. He felt Kylo kissing his left ankle, Poe knew that Kylo waited a sign from him that they could continue. Poe waited a little bit, getting used to the fullness he felt in him, relishing the feeling to be linked with his lover. 

Poe began to slowly thrust back against Kylo’s body and his lover got the message. Beginning slowly, Kylo joined him, pushing in Poe’s body, his fingers gripping Poe’s thighs and Poe couldn’t wait to witness the bruises on his skin tomorrow. Poe saw their bodies separating then meeting again, having the weird sensation to fuck and to be fucked at the same time. It was exhilarating. Then Kylo found against his prostate and Poe cried, begging for his lover to do it again, to go deeper, harder, faster. The young man obeyed, taking support on each side of Poe, Poe’s legs aching due to the new angle. He could hear Kylo’s grunts into his ears. Soon, he wasn’t thrusting anymore but pounding into Poe’s body, Poe feeling the weight of Kylo’s body against his. 

Poe could barely still focus on what he saw, his eyes rolling up in their orbits while Kylo was letting him no rest, building quickly pleasure into Poe’s stomach and Poe felt his cock engorged with arousal, ready to explode. 

Kylo pounded harder against Poe’s prostate and Poe felt the orgasm hitting him hard, coming on his chest, saying vaguely his body convulsing before his mind went blank, overwhelmed with too many feelings, his hole clenching around Kylo’s cock. He was going limp under Kylo’s body when he heard a cry in his ears before feeling Kylo’s cock pulsing inside him, cumming in Poe’s body. 

Kylo collapsed on his sweaty body and Poe took off the VR headset. Kylo’s head was resting on his chest and Poe softly took off the glasses then his ear buds. Kylo was still in him and Poe loved the feeling. The young CEO carded his fingers through Kylo’s sweaty hair and his lover moaned, kissing lightly Poe’s sternum. Then, Kylo slid out of Poe and the young man moaned, feeling empty. 

“How it was?” breathed out Kylo, still cuddling against Poe, not looking at his lover.

“It was strange.” answered Poe. “But fascinating.” he added and Kylo looked up at him.

“Did you like it?” asked Kylo, frowning slightly and Poe bent down to kiss his forehead, between the eyes.

“Yes.” chuckled Poe, his fingers playing with wet hair in Kylo’s neck. “I wished you could experience that.” 

“If you’re up in twenty minutes, I will let you fucking me.” answered Kylo and Poe looked down, surprised, seeing the hunger shining in Kylo’s dark eyes. 

“You have ten.” groaned Poe, taking Kylo’s chin in his hand and Kylo shivered. 

“Yes Sir!” moaned Kylo, taking Poe’s fingers in his mouth and sucking on it. 

Poe felt his cock trembling with the promise. It will be the ten longest minutes of his life. 


	8. Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is furious and everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this prompt. I hate to make the boys' interactions so dark. Especially when my Kinktober fic became a Flufftober thing. So I kept it short. And can't wait to come back to a more happy prompt.

Poe was feeling restless, his mind still fogged from the argument he had with Amilyn Holdo, his most direct competitor on almost every project of his company. Poe couldn’t believe she went so low to steal the project from him. And the worst was how she dismissed him like he was a capricious little boy. Like Poe didn’t spend the ten last years of his life exclusively working to prosper his company. Like Poe didn’t even deserve respect. 

The young man wanted to scream and punch something but he didn’t give her that satisfaction. And now, he was there, in his flat, waiting for Kylo to come. Wanting for the man to fuck him, hard and painfully, and making him forgetting this whole damn hellish day. 

When someone knocked at his door, Poe didn’t wait. He just opened his door and grabbed the other man, dragging him inside, ravishing his mouth in his. He felt his lover answering with the same hunger to his kiss but the hands on his hips were still too kind in Poe’s opinion. He fought back when Kylo tried to break their kiss and the man had to push him harder to separate them. 

Kylo’s lips were red and swollen from Poe’s teeth and his hair were falling before his eyes. The young man was frowning, looking worried to Poe and Poe hated that. He didn’t need to be cared for like he was fragile. Like he was a little boy. He was a grown man. A fucking efficient grown man. Someone important. Someone who could take what he wanted. 

“Poe!” breathed out Kylo. “What happen-”

But Poe threw himself back at the other man. His arms wrapped around Kylo’s neck, glueing their bodies together and Poe forced his tongue inside Kylo’s mouth, pushing to go as deep as he could. When he began to rub against his lover’s body, his cock aching painfully, Kylo pushed him again. Poe backed against the wall while Kylo stepped from Poe, his hands before him, refusing to Poe to come closer. 

“What the fuck is happening?” groaned Kylo, but Poe didn’t answer, beginning to rip off his own clothes from his body. “Poe!” said Kylo, taking Poe’s wrists in his hands so the man would stop and focus on him. “Talk to me.” he whispered, his thumbs pressing on Poe’s pulse and he frowned, feeling how erratic it was. 

“I don’t want to talk.” grumbled Poe, thrusting against Kylo’s hold. “I want to fuck!” he added, taking back Kylo’s lips in his violently. 

Kylo escaped from Poe’s assault with difficulty. When he looked back at Poe, the young CEO could see the worry and sorrow fighting in his dark eyes. But Poe couldn’t think to something else than the fact Kylo wasn’t obeying him. Like Poe wasn’t enough for him. Despite everything he previously said to Poe. 

“I will not fuck you tonight.” breathed out Kylo. “Not when you’re like that.” he added, troubled but stern. 

“Why?” groaned Poe, his dark eyes piercing through Kylo’s face. “That’s not how it works?” mocked the young man, pushing against the wall to join the other man. “I order and you obey. That’s why I’m paying you, right?” 

He could see the pain exploding in Kylo’s eyes before rage distorted his face. Something in Poe’s mind screamed to stop. But it was too late. And when Kylo threw himself on Poe, his anger took over. Kylo toppled them to the ground and Poe groaned with pain when his back hit the floor. Kylo didn’t care and he straddled Poe’s lap, his hands ripping up the rest of Poe’s outfit. 

“You want to fuck?” groaned Kylo, taking off partially his own pants. He, then spit on his hand before roughly stroking Poe’s hard cock, lubricating it rudimentary. 

Poe cried out, a mix of pain and arousal, and his mind still fighting between savagery and reason. But then, Kylo sank himself on Poe’s dick and the young man saw the pain on his lover’s face. It switched something in Poe’s mind, the realization of what was happening finally reaching him but Kylo took his chin in his hand and his raw gaze left Poe’s speechless. 

“So fuck me!” groaned Kylo, threatening. 

The young escort began to move his hips and Poe’s guilt disappeared. His body and mind finally had what they wanted. A way to let off steam. Poe was only feeling Kylo’s heavy body on him, his thighs leaving bruises on Poe’s hips while his nails scratched Poe’s chest, almost until he was bleeding. And Kylo grunting with rage and pain how he was Poe’s whore, only a warm body for Poe’s sexual pulsions. 

Poe felt Kylo’s hole clenching around him and his thighs slapping against Kylo’s arse. He saw Kylo grabbing his own cock and jerking himself off. When Kylo came with a raw scream, his cum hitting Poe’s chest, Poe came too, pounding into this body trembling with climax. 

When both finally came back from their orgasms, the dread of what just happened finally hit Poe and his eyes burned with tears. When he looked up, Kylo was looking at him. With no more kindness or affection. There was only an unfamiliar coldness in these dark eyes and Poe’s tears finally fell. 

Kylo slid off Poe’s cock with a wince and Poe was frozen on the floor, wanting to touch Kylo, to get on his knees and begging for forgiveness. Poe looked at the other man pulling back up his pants without a look for Poe. Then, Kylo grabbed his wallet before pushing a handful of cash and slammed it in Poe’s chest, his dark eyes pinning down Poe to the floor. 

“Keep your fucking money.” groaned Kylo before standing up again.

When he left Poe’s flat, the door slamming behind him, Poe let himself bursting into tears, the shame leaving him unable to move until the next morning. 

* * *

Three weeks later, Kylo was still not answering to Poe’s calls.


	9. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last meeting, Poe expected to never see Kylo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the chapter isn't fun at all but it was necessary after the last chapter.

Poe was brooding, drinking the third glass of whiskey of the night. Sat in the dark, on the same couch where Kylo made him feeling good so many times, where he showed him that he cared for Poe. Poe wasn’t even trying to hold back his tears. He fucked up. He fucked up so much and now Kylo refused to talk to him again. After a month trying to reach Kylo daily, Poe gave up one week ago. He understood that Kylo didn’t want to see him again. And Poe couldn’t blame him. He has been an arsehole, awful for no reasons, even cruel. 

Poe felt so sick with himself since then. The next day after this horrible night, Poe spent hours scrubbing the floor with a sponge. Even if there was no trace of what happened, Poe knew it. Poe knew what just happened there, on this floor and he couldn’t look at it without feeling nausea raising up in his throat. Poe was trying to make peace with the idea that his relationship with Kylo was over. But it was one of the hardest things he had to do in his whole life. So for the last week, he spent every night drinking, welcoming the numbness of the alcohol before going back to work. 

Poe heard someone knocking on his door and it took long seconds to the young man to realize that he should go opening it. Poe didn’t even try to whip off his damp cheeks. He was a mess but he didn’t care. If he wanted to be miserable in his home, so he had the damn right to be. Furious to have someone distracting it from his self-pity, Poe opened the door roughly, ready to lash out on the visitor. 

But when he saw who was standing before him, he felt the words dying on his tongue. Kylo was there, his arms wrapped around himself, shifting on his feet like he wasn’t sure he wanted to be there. He wasn’t yet looking at Poe and the young CEO’s heart was beating with fear. Then, Kylo looked at him and Poe hated to see how exhausted and hurt he looked. There were dark circles under his eyes and his chin was trembling. Poe wanted to go on his knees and begging for forgiveness. But he was frozen. 

He missed Kylo so much. He almost forgot how beautiful the young man was. He missed this strong body, these deep eyes, these full lips. He missed this pale skin and this huge nose. And more than anything, he missed this feeling to just be with Kylo. Poe felt new tears wetting his cheeks and he opened his mouth, ready to pour out his heart for Kylo. But the young escort stepped in and grabbed Poe’s face. Poe couldn’t help sighing with relief, cherishing to feel again this skin against his. 

“Kylo!” sobbed Poe but the young man put his thumbs on Poe’s lips.

“Don’t talk.” whispered Kylo. “Not yet.” he added, his own eyes blurring with tears and Poe nodded. 

Then, Kylo kissed him, gently but Poe could feel the greed behind. Poe moaned in Kylo’s mouth and wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, first hesitantly. But when Kylo wrapped his own arms around Poe’s waist and dragged him to his body, Poe didn’t hesitate anymore. If it was his last time with Kylo, so he would take everything he could from him. Everything Kylo would give to him. 

Kylo’s hands slid under Poe’s arse before pushing, ordering to Poe to jump on him and wrap his legs around Kylo’s waist. Poe let his lover leading him to his chamber, he just couldn’t stop to kiss him, fearing to see him disappearing if it happened. 

Kylo softly laid them down on Poe’s bed, his body weighting on Poe’s and the young CEO moaned, sounding almost like a sob. Without letting go Poe’s mouth, Kylo began to take off Poe’s clothes. Soon, Poe was naked and looking at Kylo standing up at the bed’s side, taking off his own clothes. 

Poe expected to see his lover appearing naked. But under his casual clothes, Poe saw appearing a delicate piece of feminine lingerie. Poe felt his cock hardening when he spotted the lace spread on his lover’s pale skin. The young man was wearing a pair of dark pants, the soft material striping the hip bones of Kylo, emphasizing the lower abdomen of the young man and Poe couldn’t look away of Kylo’s erection tenting outrageously the material. 

It was so strange to see Kylo with his so masculine body, his broad shoulders, his muscled chest and strong thighs contrasting with this feminine outfit. Strange but damn arousing. Kylo climbed back on the bed, towering above Poe. He took Poe’s left leg before making him resting his ankle on his shoulder. Poe moaned, feeling his muscle stretching with a pleasant ache. Then, Kylo slid in the space between Poe’s thighs and both gasped when their cocks pressed against each other. 

Kylo had on arm wrapped around Poe’s leg, standing up on his knees. Poe grabbed Kylo’s hip to support him and he couldn’t help to stroke softly the panties under his fingers. He heard Kylo whining and he looked up. Kylo was looking down at him, his eyes full of tears that Poe thought he would burst in sobs. 

“You’re so beautiful.” whispered Poe, his thumb drawing along Kylo’s hipbone. 

“Shhh!” whispered Kylo. “Just look at me.” he added, his voice heavy with struggled sobs and Poe nodded, entwining his fingers with Poe’s ones resting on his pelvis. 

He would do everything Kylo wanted for him to do. Kylo began to move his hips, slowly at first. Poe cried out when he felt the friction of the panties’ material against his naked cock. He was drunk and didn’t have sex for the last five weeks. He knew he wouldn’t last long. But what could bring him quicker on the edge was looking at Kylo, taking his pleasure from Poe’s body without even looking at him. Taking what he owed. And Poe wanted for him to never stop. He wanted to feel used. He wanted for Kylo to use him for his own pleasure. That was the only thing he deserved. 

The dance of their hips against each other’s got faster, Kylo rubbing relentlessly against Poe’s cock and the young CEO whined with pleasure, wanting to come so hard but not wanting to take off his eyes from his lover. Poe couldn’t hold back anymore when Kylo looked down at him with anger and fierceness before sucking on Poe’s toes and Poe’s eyes rolled up in their orbits, cumming on Kylo’s thighs. 

When he came back from his orgasm, Poe looked again at Kylo. The young man was lost in his own pleasure, panting against Poe’s ankle, his big hand pressing on Poe’s stomach to support his hips’ thrusts against Poe’s satiated cock. Poe’s fingers wrapped around Kylo’s wrist and he drank the sight of Kylo coming, his climax hitting him hard while the man cried out with rawness before going limp and collapsing next to Poe. 

Poe smiled while crying. That was how Kylo was always supposed to feel. Admired, loved. And not used like Poe did with him. Poe burst in tears, sobbing uncontrollably and he felt even more awful when Kylo took him in his arms, letting the young man crying in his chest. 

“I’m so sorry!” sobbed Poe after long minutes where only his sobs could have been heard in the room, Kylo’s hands stroking gently his curls, his nose buried in Poe’s hair. 

Kylo softly broke their embrace and Poe panicked, not wanting for Kylo’s to leave him. His fingers digged into Kylo’s waist, wanting to keep him against him forever. But Kylo took his hand and entwined their fingers before putting the embrace of their hands between them, flat against the mattress. 

Full of shame, Poe didn’t dare to look at Kylo. Fearing to see hate in his eyes. Fearing to see kindness in his eyes. He couldn’t decide which one would be worse. Kylo’s thumb was brushing on Poe’s knuckles and the young man cried harder, feeling all the guilt of the last weeks pouring out from his body. 

When Poe finally found some control on his body, he looked up at Kylo, seeing his face through blurry sight. There was no hate on Kylo’s face, only worry and Poe wanted to cry harder. 

“Tell me!” breathed out Kylo. “Please.” he added and Poe nodded. He owed him at least that. 

So Poe told him. He told him everything about this day. About Holdo. About how he felt. About why he wanted to dominate Kylo. And how these last weeks had been horrible. How he wanted to go back in time and never do that to Kylo. 

Kylo listened. And when Poe finished, another time in tears, Kylo spoke at his turn. He explained to Poe how he felt. How humiliated he felt. How he hated Poe for that. How he wanted to keep hating Poe. But also unable he was to do that. 

They spoke in the darkness for hours, both trying to sanitize their relationship so they could start again and never come back here. Poe felt numb, like he cried for hours and was now empty. But then Kylo took him in his arms, ordered him to sleep and Poe obeyed, sighing with relief, feeling this deep voice filling him again. 


	10. Hair pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Poe are shaping back their relationship. And maybe exploring new things too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Daddy kink came unexpected while I was writing but I plead guilty. I love that stuff.

It had been three weeks since Kylo was back in his life and Poe couldn’t stop being amazed every time he was in his presence, realizing how it was a second chance for them, how Kylo has been so close to never forgive Poe’s behaviour. They spent almost every night together, both wanting to catch up with this dreadful amount of time they didn’t see each other. It wasn’t even for sex. Actually, they didn’t even had that much of sex since they reunited. And it was a relief for Poe. He couldn’t yet wrap up his mind around how awful he behaved. He could let Kylo taking care of him for the moment, but he was pretty unable to participate actively. 

Poe knew that Kylo was worrying about Poe’s behavior. But Poe was unable to confess his fear to him. He was afraid to bring back this episode between them. Afraid that Kylo would come to his right mind and deciding to leave Poe’s life. For good this time. 

Someone grabbed his wrist and Poe looked down, seeing his lover watching him, worried. The young man was lying on the couch, his head on Poe’s lap and the young CEO spent the last half hour sliding his fingers in this silky hair, loving to hear the moans escaping Kylo’s mouth. But Poe got so lost in his thoughts that he stopped his caresses and brought Kylo’s focus on him. 

“You need to talk to me, Poe.” whispered Kylo, kissing softly Poe’s wrist and the young man sighed with pleasure. 

“I’m afraid.” mumbled Poe and Kylo frowned.

“About what?” asked Kylo, his voice soft and calm, reminding to Poe their first encounters, when both were still strangers and Kylo talking to him like Poe was a frightened animal. 

It reminded to Poe how much what he did brought them back in their relationship. 

“I...I don’t want to be selfish anymore and hurt you.” whispered painfully Poe and Kylo frowned before straightening up, straddling Poe’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“That’s why you’re letting me doing all the job when we’re making love?” asked Kylo and there was no reproach in his voice. Definitely too good for Poe. 

Poe nodded, looking down and Kylo snuggled his nose against his cheek, his fingers playing with Poe’s curls at the back of his neck. 

“Do you remember what I said to you the first time we met?” asked Kylo and Poe frowned, trying to remember. Kylo said a lot of things that night, all of them right spot on. “I said you were a good man.” answered Kylo, softly turning Poe’s face with fingers on his chin so his lover would look at him. “And I still think that’s true.” he finished, dropping off a chaste kiss on Poe’s lips. 

The young CEO couldn’t help it, he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into Kylo’s mouth, his fingers grabbing Kylo’s shirt. When their kiss broke, Kylo’s forehead rest against Poe’s, his hand cradling Poe’s profile. 

“The fact that you’re still worrying about it proves that I’m right.” whispered Kylo, his fingers brushing against Poe’s swollen lips. “I knew it was a one-shot Poe! You need to let it go.” 

“How can you think that?” sobbed Poe. “I-”

“You reacted badly. So did I.” answered Kylo, pressing a kiss on Poe’s cheek before the young CEO buried his face in Kylo’s neck, his arms tightening around Kylo’s waist. “I lived a lot of awful things in my life Poe.” whispered Kylo and Poe cuddled him deeper against his body. He could hear the pain in his voice and he wanted to protect him at all cost. “But what you did wasn’t unforgivable. And I forgave you.” he added, taking Poe’s face in his hands so they would look at each other and Poe would understand that he meant it. 

Poe looked at these deep black eyes, and he saw no malice in it. Kylo was the most honest person Poe knew. He was telling the truth and it was to Poe to accept it. 

“Alright.” whispered Poe and Kylo smiled, kissing Poe’s forehead. 

Now!” claimed Kylo and he took Poe’s hand in his before sliding them between his legs, pressing them against his cock and Poe swallowed, feeling his lover beginning to rub against them. “I really missed feeling your cock inside me.” panted the young man and Poe felt his cock twitching in his pants. 

“You...you really want me to take you?” breathed out Poe and Kylo looked at him with hunger, his dark eyes shining behind his messy hair.

“Oh yeah!” chuckled Kylo, his voice hoarse with desire. “And I want you to make it rough.” he added, his eyes pinning down Poe to the couch. 

“I’m not sure-” began Poe but Kylo stuck his mouth to Poe’s, eating his face in a passionate kiss and Poe was left speechless. 

“I am.” answered Kylo, his voice stern, dominant, relentless. 

Poe could only nod like a little boy. The huge grin from Kylo he had in return made his stomach relaxing. Kylo looked excited, even maybe a little bit childish at Poe’s approval and he climbed down from Poe’s lap, already taking off his clothes and Poe observed him, dazzled. Once he was naked, he took Poe’s hands before making him stand up and undressing Poe quickly. 

Then, without further ado, Kylo bent on the dinner table, his arse offered to Poe’s hungry eyes. 

“Like that?” chuckled Poe and Kylo looked at him without moving from his position. 

“It has been two months Poe!” groaned Kylo. “And I’m feeling so empty.” he added, purring, moving his arse, knowing how it would drive Poe crazy. 

Poe swallowed hard, his cock aching with need, wanting to bury himself in this welcoming hole. The young man grabbed the lube which was hidden next to the couch, having understood since Kylo entered his life that it was necessary to have lube in almost every room of his flat. Poe walked towards his lover waiting for him. 

Poe lubed his fingers before pushing one of them in Kylo, his other hand caressing Kylo’s back. 

“Fuck!” panted Kylo against the table, his hole clenching around Poe’s finger. “I missed that.” he added with a smile and Poe pushed another finger in for answer, wrecking the grin of his lover in another gasp. 

“Do you like that?” asked Poe, maybe a little smug at how he could make of Kylo a mess. 

“I do Daddy!” purred Kylo and Poe whined, his cock trembling. 

“I had forgotten that.” chuckled Poe, pushing a third finger in Kylo.

“I haven’t.” breathed out Kylo. “I remembered how hard you were just from this word.” he added, his burning eyes finally looking at Poe and he smirked. 

“You’re so proud of yourself, brat!” grinned Poe before slapping Kylo’s cheek and the man whimpered before laughing. 

“Oh yes Daddy!” moaned Kylo, thrusting back against Poe’s fingers. “I have been a naughty boy!” he added and Poe should have find that ridiculous but he couldn’t deny how aroused it made him. Poe’s fingers found Kylo’s prostate and the young man cried out, his body jolting under Poe’s hands. 

“Should I punish you?” asked Poe, blushing in self-awareness. He brushed again against Kylo’s prostate and his lover’s knees shook so Poe glued his body to Kylo’s to support him. “Or did you do only that so I would punish you?” he added and Kylo looked at him with a dorky smile. Poe couldn’t help rolling up his eyes, amused by the silliness of his lover. 

Poe took off his fingers and Kylo whined. Poe caressed Kylo’s arse with a hand while he was stroking his own dick with lube from the other. Then he took Kylo’s hips in his hands and placed himself behind him, the tip of his cock pressing against Kylo’s hole. 

“Such a needy boy!” purred Poe, softly pushing so his dick penetrated Kylo and the young man whined. “I will give you what you want you.” he added, pushing deeper and Kylo’s hole clenched around him, making him losing his breath for a second. “My sweet beautiful boy!” he gasped, pushing on last time and being completely buried into Kylo’s body. 

The young escort gasped, thrusting immediately back against Poe’s thighs and Poe smirked, loving to see his lover being so needy for him. Poe began to thrust slowly and he knew it pissed off Kylo because the young man tried to impose another pace to him. Poe slapped Kylo’s arse and the young escort groaned. 

“I’m the one in charge there!” said Poe, using his boss voice.

“I called you Daddy, not old man!” groaned back Kylo and when Poe stopped moving, Kylo grunted. “For fuck’s sa-” began to rant the young man but Poe pushed suddenly hard in him and Kylo’s body jolted forward, the taller man crying out in suprise. 

Poe grabbed a fistful of Kylo’s hair, pulling hard on it and the young man had to arch his back, his neck tensing and he looked so debauched like that, so greedy, that Poe couldn’t help doing that again. 

“Watch your language!” he smirked before imposing a rough pace to his lover, pounding into Kylo’s pliant body, pulling harder and harder on Kylo’s hair. He feared to hurt him but Kylo was only moaning and whining, his hips thrusting in the table under them, trying to feel pressure against his cock. 

Poe knew he was close, his cock heavy with desire and he knew that Kylo felt it by the way the other man was clenching around him. It was a fight for the upper hand, both of them wanting to make the other one coming. Poe grabbed another time Kylo’s hair and he pounded in him with fierceness, letting his ears drinking the cries and swearing from Kylo’s deep voice. 

Poe collapsed on Kylo’s back so he could grab Kylo’s hard cock behind them. He wrapped these fingers around Kylo’s shaft and began to jerk him off. Kylo screamed while cumming on the floor, his body convulsing with pleasure and his hole clenching around Poe’s dick. Poe didn’t hold back anymore and he came into Kylo’s body, thrusting until all his energy was drained from his body. 

Both men were collapsed on the table, Poe panting against Kylo’s sweaty back. Carefully, he released Kylo’s hair from his grip and the man whined with a mix of pleasure and pain. Poe slid off from Kylo’s hole before resting his cheek against Kylo’s back, an arm still wrapped around his waist. He felt Kylo’s right hand entwining his fingers with Poe’s and both stayed silent like that, Poe’s other hand massaging Kylo’s skull and the young man purred with pleasure. 

“I should be a naughty boy more often.” chuckled Kylo, making their both bodies shaking and Poe laughed with him, softly kissing Kylo’s spine. 

“You should, my lovely boy.” answered Poe, realizing how foolish it was for him to fear making love to Kylo. 

Nothing was more natural than that. 


	11. Cross-dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has to work late and gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, it's shit. But I wasn't in the right mood to write today. So, sorry!

Poe scrubbed his face with his hands, sighing. He was at his office since 8 in the morning and it was almost 11 p.m. He spent the last four hours reviewing the reports of the last project, wanting for it to be perfect before presenting it to his client. It was his chance to finally beat Holdo and Poe wanted his revenge, especially since her last trap almost cost him Kylo. 

Poe couldn’t help smiling when he thought about his lover. The young man perfectly understood when Poe told him that they wouldn’t see each other tonight. Poe has supposed that the young escort would meet with another client and he tried to shut off the jealousy screaming in his head. Even if Kylo was back in his life, it didn’t mean that the young man was his. Or would ever be. Poe sighed another time. He hated to think about that. But the more he spent time with Kylo, more the cruel reality was crushing on him. He was in love with Kylo. And to know that it wouldn’t never be the same for Kylo hurt. 

Poe knew he should stop what they had. Before it was too hard to say goodbye. Before it hurt too much. Before Kylo realized Poe’s feelings and left his life without a word. But the young CEO couldn’t accept to not have anymore Kylo with him. Even if it hurt. Even if his heart would be broken beyond repair. 

Poe got out off his sad thoughts when he heard heels clapping against the floor. The young man frowned. He was alone in the office, everybody went home hours ago. Nobody else was supposed to be here. Poe grabbed his phone, ready to call the security staff when a shadow stopped front of his door before knocking. 

“Come in!” called Poe, trying to not show his fear to the intruder. 

The intruder stepped in and Poe didn’t recognize the silhouette but he figured out that it was a woman. Poe prayed for her to not be Holdo. He wasn’t in the mood for a fight with her. 

“Can I help you?” asked Poe to the person, still hidden in the shadows. 

“I’m sure you can.” answered the intruder and Poe recognized this voice. And it definitely didn’t belong to a woman.

“Kylo?” frowned Poe, feeling his heart calming down instantly. 

The silhouette walked towards Poe’s desk and when the light hit him, Poe felt his throat going dry. Poe reminded the night Kylo came to his flat, wearing panties and how hard it made him. But more than feminine underwear, this time, right now, front of him, Kylo was barely looking like a man. 

The young escort was wearing a black pencil skirt, molding his sinful hips in a pleasant curve . His upper body was covered with a white blouse, bent at the waist. The buttons were open on his chest and Poe moaned when he saw these strong muscles, watching his nipples being hard with arousal under the soft material. 

Poe put down his pen before leaning in his chair, his eyes piercing through Kylo’s face and he couldn’t hold back a grin when he saw this familiar smirk appearing on Kylo’s lips, painted in red lipstick. 

“Hello Mr Dameron!” purred the young man, playing the ingenuous and Poe felt his stomach buzzing with excitement. “I’m coming for the secretary position.” he added and Poe chuckled. 

“And why should I choose you? Mrs?” asked Poe, spreading his legs wider as an invitation for Kylo to continue. 

“Miss Ren.” answered the young man, licking his lips and Poe felt his cock hardening in his pants. 

Kylo finally moved to join Poe behind his desk and the young boss could hear again the sound of heels clapping against the floor. When he looked down, he saw black high heels on Kylo’s feet. Looking up at Kylo’s face, he saw his lover watching him with an amused smile and Poe grinned. Kylo put a hand on Poe’s shoulder before pulling up the skirt on his thighs and straddling Poe’s lap. 

“I can make myself indispensable.” whispered Kylo, making himself comfortable on Poe’s lap and the young CEO whined, his hands sliding on Kylo’s waist. 

“Can you?” asked Poe, already kissing Kylo’s chest and the young man moaned, his fingers carding through Poe’s curls. 

“Yes Sir!” whined Kylo, biting his lower lip. “Whatever you need for me to do, I will.” he added, one of his hands sliding under him to grab Poe’s cock through his trousers and the young CEO groaned with pleasure. “I could begin to take care of this.” whispered Kylo, licking Poe’s ear and Poe’s hand pressed Kylo’s arse so their bodies would be glued to each other.

“Prove yourself so.” answered Poe, pulling up higher Kylo’s skirt so he could caress his arse. 

Poe chuckled when he realized Kylo came naked under his skirt. Kylo looked down at him and winked. Poe decided it was the best moment for finally kissing his lover. He stretched his neck to grab Kylo’s mouth in his and the young man gladly obliged. Poe sighed with content when he felt Kylo’s tongue sounding his mouth. He was addicted to this feeling. Poe pressed Kylo’s arse in his hands the young man moaned against Poe’s lips. 

“I know you’re a very busy man Mr Dameron!” breathed out Kylo and the young CEO whined, his cock too hard and Kylo calling him by his last name didn’t help. “So I will make this quick.” he added, opening Poe’s trousers and pulling Poe’s dick out his pants. 

“How?” gasped Poe, whining while his lover was stroking his shaft.

“I came prepared.” answered Kylo, biting Poe’s ear and the young man frowned. 

Kylo looked back at him before leading Poe’s hands to his hole. The young man frowned when he felt something already there. Kylo grinned, like a debauched, his hips moving so Poe’s hands would put pressure against the intrusive object. 

“Pull on it!” gasped Kylo and Poe obeyed, his lover whining when what Poe realized was a butt plug was sliding out from him, making him feeling empty. 

When Poe got the confirmation that Kylo came with a dildo making him ready for Poe, he groaned with need. To know that the man was so impatient to have Poe filling him made him high with power. 

“You know how to make yourself useful.” breathed out Poe, his nails scratching Kylo’s thighs. 

“I really want this job Mr Dameron!” answered Kylo, placing himself above Poe’s aching cock. 

Kylo got down on him, with the help of Poe’s hands and both men gasped when the young man was fully buried in Kylo’s hole. They stayed without moving for a minute, both enjoying the feeling to be linked before Kylo began to move, imposing a quick pace to their embrace, going up and down on Poe’s shaft with enthusiasm. 

Poe couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful grin of his lover, his white teeth contrasting against the red on his lips and Poe wanted nothing more than to have this painted mouth around his cock one day, wrecking this perfection with his cum. 

Poe knew he wouldn’t last long, not when Kylo was thrusting against him relentless. The young man knew too well how to play Poe’s body to make him coming. 

“Are you liking this boss?” gasped Kylo. 

Poe stopped Kylo’s thrusts by wrapping his arms around Kylo’s waist before standing up, still buried in Kylo. His lover cried out in surprise before Poe laid him down roughly on his desk, grabbing Kylo’s legs so he would wrap them around his own neck. 

“Like you said…” breathed out Poe to his lover smirking under him. “I’m the boss.” he added before thrusting roughly in his lover’s body and Kylo cried out with pleasure. 

Poe was now in charge and refused to let any rest to his lover. His fingers were digging in the skin of Kylo’s thighs so he could pound in Kylo’s body like a madman. Poe knew that Kylo liked it rough and he was determined to give him all what he needed. 

Poe watched with a perverted pleasure his lover spread on his desk, looking like a slut with his messy hair and his cock poking under his skirt, dripping with cum. Poe took it in his right hand, stroking it and Kylo’s hand joined him. In a few seconds, both brought him to his climax, a raw scream escaping his throat, his hole clenching around Poe’s shaft. Two more thrusts and Poe came in Kylo’s body, groaning. Kylo put his legs off Poe’s shoulders and the young CEO collapsed on his lover’s body. 

“You’re hired.” breathed out Poe, kissing Kylo’s sweaty abs and both burst in laughs. 

The feeling of Kylo laughing when Poe’s cock was still in him was almost enough for Poe to come a second time. 


	12. Licking & Rimming (+Pet Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy evening can always turn unexpectedly with Kylo. Poe will not complain about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter I'm proud of!

Kylo was already there for half an hour and spent 25 minutes of it lazily kissing Poe, both cuddling on the couch, bantering from time to time when they had to separate their lips for taking a breath. Usually, both would already be naked at this time but tonight, without even agreeing before, they decided to take their time. Poe loved to not be pressed for once. Not that he didn’t like it usually but now, he had the time to worship these pouty lips and to explore this mouth with his tongue. He could hear Kylo’s moans dying in their kiss, their hands brushing against the other one’s body but not going further than that. It was slow and sweet, languorous and sexy. 

Poe bit along Kylo’s jawline and the young man gasped, his fingers pulling on Poe’s curls. Poe couldn’t help smiling against his skin, loving to taste his lover with no rush. Poe doubted they could come from only kissing but he truly thoughts about verifying it. The young CEO, without leaving Kylo’s lips, began to unbutton Kylo’s shirt before sliding his hand on his chest, brushing against his nipple and Kylo shivered. Poe loved this power he could have on Kylo. 

Poe kissed Kylo’s cheek before going down, peppering Kylo’s skin with soft kisses. He loved feeling Kylo swallowing hard when Poe kissed his Adam’s apple. When his lips touched something cold, so different of Kylo’s warm skin, he frowned before opening his eyes. There was collar striping across Kylo’s neck and Poe’s throat went dry. 

His fingers touched hesitantly the solid leather, softly pushing against it and Kylo gasped, his head tending backwards, exposing his stretching neck to Poe’s hungry eyes. Poe saw the buckle shining and he couldn’t help to crochet his finger in, pulling in so Kylo would look at him. The young man moaned, feeling the leather digging into his flesh, his eyes rolling into his orbits and Poe licked his lips, loving to see Kylo so lost in his own pleasure. 

“What is that?” smiled Poe, amused, his lips brushing against Kylo’s. 

“I had something planned for tonight.” answered Kylo, his tongue licking Poe’s mouth. “But you dragged me to this couch and made me forgotten everything else than your mouth for the last 30 minutes.” he added, unbashful and Poe loved that he could do that to Kylo. 

“I’m sorry.” smirked Poe, before licking the skin along the collar.

“Yeah, I believe you.” snorted Kylo, moaning, his hand carding through Poe’s curls so he wouldn’t stop tasting his neck. 

It took long minutes for Poe to be able to stop licking and kissing Kylo’s neck, his fingers never stopping to touch the collar, loving the texture. It was rough and delicate at the same time and it reminded him so much Kylo. And well, the man looked absolutely beautiful with this black strip across his pale skin. Poe wondered what he would look like with wearing only this collar. He couldn’t wait to know. 

“Why did you have in mind?” asked Poe, looking at Kylo while kissing his chest. 

Kylo didn’t answer but he grabbed his bag on the floor and searched in without looking. Poe licked his way along Kylo’s navel before going up his abs to finish sucking on his nipple. He knew he was making things difficult for Kylo but he couldn’t stop playing a brat. He loved making his lover a mess. Kylo groaned before grinning and Poe knew he had found what he was looking for. Poe waited patiently and Kylo showed a leash front of Poe’s face, making the leather whipping with a satisfying sound. This noise went straight to Poe’s cock and he moaned, pressing his groin against Kylo’s thigh. 

“What do you want to do with that?” struggled to ask Poe and Kylo smirked, wrapping the leash around Poe’s neck before dragging him to his lips. 

“Whatever you want for me to do.” answered the young man, catching Poe’s lips in a hungry kiss and both fought for the dominance of their kiss. 

When Kylo let him go, the young man laid down lazily on the couch, exposing his half-naked chest to Poe’s eyes, wearing a nonchalant smile, knowing that Poe couldn’t resist to this particular part of his body. Poe’s fingers caressed the leash in his hands, wondering what his lover was expecting from him. 

“Alright.” whispered Poe. “Stand up!” he ordered while climbing off the couch and Kylo obeyed with a childish excitement. “Take off your clothes!” 

“All of them?” asked Kylo, smirking and Poe’s eyes pierced through his face. 

The young CEO walked to Kylo, his body brushing against the taller man. He observed him long before suddenly, slapping his arse with the leash and Kylo cried out, his body jolting in Poe’s embrace. Poe wrapped his hand around Kylo’s waist, holding him with power. 

“Be a good boy and do that for me!” groaned Poe and Kylo rubbed quietly against him. 

“Yes Daddy.” whispered the young man before beginning to take his clothes, still in Poe’s arms and the young CEO loved that his lover had to squirm against him to manage to get naked. Poe loved to have Kylo naked and himself still fully dressed. And the hard cock of his lover informed him that it was the same for him. 

“On your knees!” ordered Poe, using his boss voice and Kylo smirked, shivering.

Then, making a point to slid against Poe’s body, the young man obeyed. When he was on his knees, he looked up at his lover, his lips swollen from all the kisses they shared, fluttering his eyelashes like a blushing virgin and Poe bit his lips, wanting to see more of this fake ingenuous. Poe hold Kylo’s gaze while the young man brushed his chin against Poe’s cock tenting his pants. Poe pushed back against his face and his lover buried his face in Poe’s groin, his hands pressing Poe’s arse. 

Poe moaned, rubbing his cock against Kylo’s face and when he felt the young man sucking on his hard-on through his pants, he pulled roughly on his hair because he wasn’t sure to be able to control himself if he let Kylo continue. His lover whined but looked up at him, his lips parted, breathless. Without a word, Poe fastened the leash on Kylo’s collar buckle before wrapping the leash around his hand and pulling up, Kylo tending towards him. Poe bent so his face would brush against Kylo’s. 

“What do you want, my lovely boy?” asked Poe, tightening his grip around the leash and loving to see the collar digging into Kylo’s flesh. 

“Eating your arse.” answered with fierceness Kylo and Poe stepped back in surprise. 

It was something Poe never experienced but had always wanted to. He never dared to ask to his previous lovers, fearing to be judged. But there, Kylo requested it by himself and Poe remembered when this beautiful mouth worshipped his arse on their second meeting. Kylo was an enthusiastic man. He was never doing things halfway. Poe knew that if Kylo would rim him, he would eat Poe’s arse like a madman and Poe felt his hole buzzing with want to this thought. 

Poe released some ballast on the leash before beginning to walk backwards. Kylo followed, falling on his hands and knees, moving like a wild panther, his burning eyes never leaving Poe’s face. Poe felt like he was the prey and he loved that. His back hit the bar and Poe was at the same exact place than the first time Kylo took care of him in his flat. Kylo was staying on his hands and knees, observing Poe pulling down slowly his pants, discovering his aching cock. 

Poe felt exposed, only naked from his waist, his trousers on his knees. He wrapped back the leash around his fist and Kylo followed the move, getting on his knees, his face facing Poe’s cock. The young man looked at it like it was a candy he wanted to suck and devour. Kylo’s hands stroke Poe’s thighs and Poe sighed with content, lost in the warm feeling of the soothing moves. 

But suddenly, Kylo grabbed Poe’s hips and turned him around, tackling Poe’s waist in the counter behind him. Poe lost his breath but Kylo didn’t wait to bury his nose between Poe’s cheeks and licking his hole, eating him like he was a man in the desert and Poe cried out, the unexpected feeling making his knees weak but Kylo was there to support him. 

Poe’s fingers grabbed the counter, Poe pushing back his arse on Kylo’s face, wanting this tongue to probe him. He could hear Kylo’s breath, loud and deep, and the sound of his licks against his hole. Poe’s grip around the leash tightened and he involuntarily pulled on and Kylo moaned, the collar pressing against his neck and choking him. 

Poe felt Kylo’s fingers sinking in his arse and he couldn’t wait to witness the bruises which would appear on it the next morning, reminding themselves to Poe every time he would sit. Poe felt Kylo’s tongue penetrating his hole. 

“FUCK!” cried out Poe. He never experienced something like that and Kylo was letting him no rest. His lover mumbled an answer, his mouth still full of Poe’s arse and the vibrations rang through Poe’s body. 

Kylo was pressing him harder against the counter, his mouth never leaving Poe’s arse and the young man whined, his cock aching, dropping cum on the floor. After seven minutes of this sweet and raw torture, Poe felt his orgasm nesting in his stomach. He threw a hand behind him, his fingers grabbing a fistful of Kylo’s hair and he pushed on his head, wanting for Kylo to not stop. And the man gladly obliged. One of Kylo’s hand slid between Poe’s legs and he grabbed Poe’s shaft, jerking him off to help him coming quicker. 

Poe’s climax hit him hard, the young man crying out Kylo’s name before collapsing on the counter, drained from all energy. But Kylo was yet stopping to eat his arse, accompanying Poe’s orgasm until it was over. Then, slowly, his lover took off his face from Poe’s arse, softly kissing it and Poe managed to straighten up, before turning around, going limp against the counter. Kylo was looking up at him, proudly, licking his lips and Poe blushed. 

“Let me take care of you.” whispered Poe, seeing Kylo’s cock heavy between his legs. 

Poe pulled on the leash but Kylo shook his head before advancing on his knees, taking place above one of Poe’s feet. Poe frowned but Kylo began to rub against his foot and he understood. The young CEO nodded with a smile, helping Kylo to reach his orgasm by putting some pressure on Kylo’s shaft while he was pulling on the leash, Kylo gasping a little bit more every time the collar was choking him harder. 

Poe looked with amazement this beautiful man with his messy hair and swollen lips reaching his climax, whining softly before coming on Poe’s foot. Poe lead him through his orgasm, his other hand softly brushing his hair off his sweaty forehead and when it was done, his lover sighed before looking up to him. Poe smiled down softly, his thumb drawing Kylo’s lips and the young man took it in his mouth, sucking softly and Poe unfastened the leash before taking off the collar from Kylo’s neck. 

Kylo moaned and Poe frowned a little bit when he saw the red marks on his lover’s pale skin. Poe got on his knees, taking Kylo in his arms before softly kissing across his neck. Kylo cuddled deeper into his arms, snuggling his head against Poe’s. Poe loved this. It was so rare for him to take care of Kylo in a non-sexual way. 

“It was good.” mumbled Kylo, his nose buried into Poe’s hair and Poe hummed in agreement. 

“Come!” whispered Poe. “We’re going to bed.” 

Kylo nodded, already sleepy and Poe chuckled softly. Sex with Kylo was amazing. But Poe would give it up without hesitation just for a moment like that. 


	13. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe faced an embarrassed situation and Kylo finds a solution to it. Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. Wasn't feeling in the mood for writing yesterday.

The deep laugh of Kylo was echoing in Poe’s flat for the last five minutes and Poe couldn’t hold it against him. He knew that the man wasn’t laughing at him but still, the situation Poe had to face when his neighbor trapped him into the elevator was embarrassing. Poe wanted to stay forever in his flat and never going outside again. But he had to admit that maybe he could face her again if it was making Kylo looking so beautiful, with his face lightening with joy and tears at the corner of his eyes. 

“Why are you laughing?” whined Poe, blushing. “She heard us.” 

“So what?” chuckled Kylo, whipping off the tears from his eyes. “I’m not ashamed of the pleasure you give me.” he added, taking Poe in his arms and dragging him so he would straddle his lap. 

“She called you  _ my fuckboy _ .” pouted Poe, wrapping his arms around Kylo.

“But I like to be your fuckboy, Mister Dameron.” purred Kylo in Poe’s ear and the young man felt his cock twitching, like every time Kylo used his voice to seduce him. 

“Stop!” grumbled Poe, slapping Kylo’s chest. “You know she didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Poe!” whispered Kylo, taking Poe’s face in his hand. “We don’t care what she thinks.” he added, his forehead resting against Poe’s. 

“I don’t like that.” mumbled Poe, tears making his eyes shining and Kylo softly kissed his cheekbones. “You deserve better than be treated like that.” he added and Kylo tightened his arms around Poe’s waist. 

“The only opinion which matters to me is yours.” answered Kylo, burying his nose into Poe’s neck and both sighed with content. 

“You’re not a fuckboy.” whispered Poe, his fingers sliding in Kylo’s hair and the young man moaned before kissing softly Poe’s skin under his lips. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, Kylo humming with satisfaction at Poe’s fingers against his skull. Poe felt his lover’s hands sliding under his shirt, drawing patterns on his skin and the young CEO shivered. 

“Can I be your fuckboy tonight?” mumbled Kylo and Poe burst in laughs. He carded the back of Kylo’s head so he would look at him. The young man was wearing a dorky smile and Poe couldn’t help to bend forward, kissing softly this smile.

“Yes my boy. Everything you want.” whispered Poe, chuckling. 

Kylo grinned brightly before standing up, carrying Poe in his arms like he weighed nothing and Poe was still laughing when Kylo threw him on the bed before pinning him down with his body. And this night, Kylo made a point to make Poe screaming when he reached his climax. Fuck the neighbor! 

* * *

Poe almost forgot about this dreadful event when two weeks later, Kylo presented him a leather collar with a red ball in the middle. Poe frowned, taking it in his hands. 

“What is that?” he asked and Kylo sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“That’s a gag!” answered simply his lover and Poe blushed instantly. “I would like you to wear it while I fuck you.” he whispered in Poe’s ear and the young man licked his lips, feeling his stomach buzzing with pleasure. “Only if you want it.” added Kylo, his nose brushing along Poe’s neck. 

Poe thought about it. He never tried this before. Almost like everything Kylo proposed to him until now. Poe wondered how it felt. To have his mouth stretched around the ball and unable to scream while Kylo would ravish him. He felt his cock hardening to this thought. Poe shivered and he felt Kylo grinning against his skin. 

“Is that a yes I’m feeling?” purred Kylo, his hand cupping Poe’s cock and the young man gasped against Kylo’s cheek. 

“Maybe.” whined Poe, his legs spreading while Kylo was licking his neck. 

“I need more than a maybe.” answered Kylo, his hand pressing against Poe’s groin and Poe closed his legs, trapping Kylo’s hand. 

“That’s a yes!” he replied, looking into Kylo’s eyes before eating Kylo’s mouth in his. 

His lover kissed him back with his familiar hunger beginning to take off Poe’s clothes, his nails scratching Poe’s skin and the young man hissed with a mix of discomfort and arousal. Poe decided he wanted Kylo to be quickly naked too so he joined him in his undressing session. Their mouths were fighting for dominance, tongues and teeth clashing. They looked like two horny teens in heat, wanting to feel the burning skin of their lover against their. 

“I’m all yours.” breathed out Poe when their kiss broke.

“I know.” grinned Kylo, softly peppering Poe’s lips with small kisses while he was leading them, their naked bodies glueing to each other, towards the front door. 

Poe’s back hit the door and the young man gasped before smiling, seeing the wild eyes of his lover. In Kylo’s look, there was a billion of promises, all of them leading Poe’s to the depth of pleasure. Kylo was devouring Poe’s neck and the young man pushed on his head, wanting for the other man to never stop, to break his skin with his teeth, to mark him so he will be his. And only his. 

Kylo was sucking on his left nipple when he stopped suddenly and Poe whined. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Poe, breathless, Kylo’s forehead resting on his chest. 

“You’re always making so difficult for me to stick to the plan.” moaned the other man and Poe smirked before taking off his hands from Kylo’s hair and sticking them to the door, on each side of his head. 

“Okay! I stop!” chuckled Poe, smiling innocently to his lover when this one stood up back to face him. 

“Like you don’t know what you’re doing to me right now!” grumbled Kylo, his nose brushing against Poe’s, their bodies resting against each other and their cocks pressing together. 

“I swear I don’t.” answered Poe, his lips trying to restrain his laugh. 

“I will shut up that mouth before saying other lies.” smirked Kylo, his tongue licking Poe’s lips before walking towards the couch and coming back with the gag. 

He showed to Poe, asking with one look if Poe was still up with this idea and the young man took a deep breath before nodding. Kylo caressed Poe’s lips with his thumb and Poe took it in his mouth, sucking softly. 

“You’re wonderful.” whispered Kylo in awe, his eyes never leaving Poe’s swollen lips. Poe sucked harder on his finger. “Open your mouth.” he added and Poe obeyed with an obscene pop and Kylo let escaped an amused smile. 

Carefully, Kylo set the red ball between Poe’s lips, asking if he was comfortable, before buckling the collar behind Poe’s head and Poe loved the pressure it put on the base of his skull. Poe tried to talk but it became a muffled sound and Poe blushed, loving the feeling to be muted, unable to talk, Kylo having to guess his needs and desires just by what his body would say. It was a challenge and Poe knew Kylo would take up the challenge hands down. Poe was at Kylo’s mercy and he loved it. 

“Red is your color.” whispered Kylo, his fingers drawing Poe’s lips around the ball and the young man shivered. “You alright?” asked Kylo and Poe nodded. 

Kylo softly kissed his forehead before turning Poe’s body so the young CEO would face the door. Stuck to his back, Kylo bent Poe’s waist and made him supporting himself with his hands on the door. Poe took a deep breath, feeling a little bit worried to not have Kylo anymore in sight. But his lover read perfectly his body and his hands brushed along Poe’s flanks, his fingers softly digging into Poe’s hips, his thumbs brushing his small back in a pace that Poe’s breath could follow. 

Once he was ready, Poe arched his back and spread his feet. Kylo softly kissed Poe’s shoulder and the young man looked behind him, wanting to see his lover. Kylo gently kissed his temple and Poe moaned behind the gag. 

“Relax! And let me doing all the work.” whispered Kylo in Poe’s ear and the young CEO snuggled his head against Kylo’s. “Thank you.” breathed out the young escort before beginning to peppering Poe’s spine with long kisses and his lover shivered, arching his back harder and moaning into the gag. 

Poe looked before him and he felt one of Kylo’s fingers pressing against his hole. The young man shivered before breathing hard through his nostrils, anticipating the penetration. Poe moaned and Kylo rewarded him with praise. Poe felt the smooth voice of his lover flowing on him like a hot wave. A second finger slid into Poe and the young man moaned, the need to lick his own lips made him pushing against the gag with frustration. Poe took pleasure in the smooth feeling of Kylo’s fingers in him, loving to feel the man opening him enough to take without pain his huge cock. Kylo twisted their fingers and when they hit his prostate, Poe’s scream was muffled by the gag but the young man collapsed against the door, Kylo’s arm around his waist supporting him. 

“I got you!” whispered Kylo above his shoulder and Poe nodded frantically before pushing back against Kylo’s hand. 

His lover understood perfectly the message and he brushed again against Poe’s prostate, Poe’s legs trembling with pleasure, his knees going weak. Kylo did it, again and again, supporting Poe’s body every time the young man jolted with pleasure, until Poe thought that he would come only with Kylo’s fingers. The young escort probably understood that Poe was on the edge because he took off his fingers, one by one and the young man whined, feeling so empty and not standing it. 

Poe knew it wouldn’t be long and when he felt Kylo’s cock pressing against his hole, he sighed with relief. Kylo slid in him and Poe pushed back against the door to sink on this huge cock with content. When Kylo was completely buried in Poe, the young CEO felt his lover shivering with pleasure. Kylo took Poe’s hips in his hands before slowly moving Poe up and down on his shaft. 

Poe loved the feeling of being empty and filled instantly, Kylo’s huge cock stretching pleasantly his hole. Poe could feel all of Kylo pulsing into his body. Kylo began with a slow pace, letting to Poe the opportunity to feel every inch of him. When the young CEO began to thrust back against him, Kylo understood that it was time to speed up and soon, Poe felt his lover pounding in him, his hips slapping against Poe’s arse. Poe’s cheeks were hot and red and the young man moaned deeply, constantly into the gag, feeling like he would choke on his own saliva accumulating in his mouth. 

Kylo’s thrusts against his prostate let no rest to Poe and the young man screamed with pleasure, grateful to have the gag to mute him. Kylo’s hands grabbed Poe’s thighs and soon, the young man was on his toes, in equilibrium, almost only standing up because Kylo was carrying him and Poe loved this idea. 

“Here she comes.” whispered Kylo and Poe frowned, wondering what meant his lover. 

Poe felt the pleasure building in his stomach so he barely heard steps coming in the corridor. His mind began to process what Kylo meant but his lover decided it was time to finish to wreck Poe and he pounded in him relentless. Poe’s mind was going blank very soon, his hole clenching around Kylo and when Kylo was certain that Poe couldn’t stop screaming, with an expert hand he unfastened the collar and took off the gag from Poe’s mouth. 

In the following second, Poe came hard, screaming Kylo’s name while collapsing on the door. Kylo came right after him, pounding like a madman in Poe’s body, a raw scream tearing off his throat while he collapsed on Poe. 

They were both out of breath, glueing against the door, their bodies sticking to each other when they heard steps on the other side of the door running into the corridor before the door next to Poe’s slammed with a bang. Poe couldn’t help chuckling and Kylo joined him, both of them laughing like fools soon. 

“You’re the worst.” grinned Poe and Kylo kissed the corner of his mouth with a smirk.

“You love it.” he answered, his fingers stroking softly Poe’s stomach and the young man whined. 

“I do.” replied Poe, out of breath, cuddling in Kylo’s body and both hummed with satisfaction. 

Kylo helped him with his aching mouth by kissing him languorously and deeply for a straight hour, both of them cuddling in Poe’s bed, not caring what the outside world could think of them. 

* * *

When Poe and Kylo crossed path with the famous neighbor the next morning in the lift, Poe tried to ignore the dark eyes piercing through the back of his head. Kylo’s thumb brushing on his knuckles was a good distraction. 

When the doors opened at the ground floor, Poe took off his hand from Kylo’s, knowing that their paths were splitting up there. Poe didn’t expect Kylo to kiss him since they had an audience. But the young man grabbed Poe’s face in his hands before kissing him with hunger. Poe, dazed, answered instinctively. When Kylo finally let him go, he smiled down to Poe, his eyes gentle with affection and his nose brushing against Poe. 

“See you tonight, love!” whispered Kylo, his thumbs brushing on Poe’s jawline before kissing him softly one last time. 

Then he offered a smile to the woman with them in the elevator and a last wink with Poe and the young CEO couldn’t hold back his grin, looking at this wonderful man leaving his building before the doors closed back. Poe couldn’t care any longer about what his neighbor was thinking. Only Kylo mattered. 


	14. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo came back where everything has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late late late chapter. Lost my motivation for few days. Hoping it will not last long.

Poe was looking at the people around him with a smile, reminding when he came there seven months ago to meet Kylo and how nervous and uncomfortable he was. Now, seeing these people kissing and being in the firstfruits of sexual intercourse was only making him more aroused, impatient to be joined by Kylo. The young escort asked Poe to join him at the club instead of Poe’s flat like usually so the young CEO obeyed, wondering what Kylo had in mind for him. 

Poe wasn’t maybe ready to have sex front of strangers, and to be honest, he doubted he would be ready to that one day. But being in this particular ambiance added to his desire and arousal. He could already feel his cick hardening, in anticipation to have Kylo with him soon. 

A waitress stopped before his private saloon and closed the curtains with an accomplice smile and a wink for Poe. The young man blushed but smiled to thank her. Now Poe was isolated from other people’s sight and from the noise. He shivered, knowing that it was a matter of seconds before his lover joined him. 

Poe heard footsteps behind him and he smiled, recognizing Kylo. Poe felt his body relaxing after a long day at work, relieved to not be in charge anymore. Kylo was there to take care of everything. Poe only had to follow his lead. The young man didn’t look behind him but he felt when Kylo was just next to him, feeling the warmth of his lover’s body licking against his neck. 

Two hands rest on his shoulders and softly pressed them, a moan escaping Poe’s mouth. Kylo’s fingers took off Poe’s cravat before opening his shirt, his hands sliding under it and Poe moaned, feeling the cold hands of his lover on his chest, brushing against his skin smoothly. Kylo bent behind him, kissing softly Poe’s neck and the young man gasped before grinning, loving the feeling of Kylo’s full lips on his body. 

“How was your day?” mumbled Kylo and Poe slid a hand in his hair, softly pulling on them so his lover would look at him. 

“Better now.” whispered Poe, his eyes enjoying the sight of Kylo’s unconventional face. 

Kylo smiled tenderly before letting Poe dragging him to his lips, both men sharing a deep kiss, welcoming each other back to their side. Poe’s nails scratched against Kylo’s skull and the young man moaned into his mouth, his fingers pinching Poe’s nipples as a reply and the young CEO gasped, breaking their kiss. Poe looked down at Kylo’s fingers playing with his nipples, his forehead resting against Kylo’s and his lover grinning. 

“Do you love that?” smirked the young man and Poe nodded, out of breath, his cock tenting his pants. 

“What do you have in mind for me today?” whined Poe and Kylo began to bit his neck, before uncovering Poe’s shoulder and doing the same to his collarbone. 

“Remember when I asked you to choke me?” asked Kylo, his fingers beginning back to unbutton Poe’s shirt until it was entirely opened and Kylo spread the sides of his shirt so Poe could feel the cold air of the room against his skin. 

Poe swallowed, remembering too well what Kylo was talking about. It happened two months ago, after the first time Kylo wore a collar for Poe. Poe remembered how Kylo ate his ass, Poe having the control on him with the leash in his hand. This same night, Poe asked Kylo to tell him what it felt like and Kylo explained to him how he loved the feeling of being choked, the missing air, multiplying the pleasure. Poe had a hard time believing him so Kylo showed him, letting Poe choking him while he was buried in him. Kylo had lead Poe’s pressure on his throat during all the time and it helped Poe to feel more comfortable about the whole act. And he had to admit that Kylo’s orgasm looked so intense that Poe felt envious. And asked Kylo if he would agree to do it on him one day. 

Apparently he was. And it was now. Poe felt his throat tightening in anticipation, wondering if he would find as much pleasure in this as Kylo did. Poe looked at his lover, waiting patiently for Poe’s reaction and the young man knew that Kylo was letting him the choice to do it now, or later, or never. No pressure. Only Poe’s desire. The young CEO felt his heart burning with love, once again wondering how lucky he was to have Kylo in his life. 

“I do.” whispered Poe against Kylo’s lips before taking them in his mouth. 

Poe felt Kylo’s hand cupping the back of his head carefully, like Poe was precious and it only made Poe’s stomach burning stronger with love and need. Kylo’s tongue wrapped around Poe’s and the young man felt Kylo invading him. All his body was awakening for Kylo. Kylo broke their kiss after a long minute, his lips swollen and Poe licked them before smiling which made a grin born on Kylo’s lips. 

“Nothing too hard for today. Just enough to make you feel good.” explained Kylo and Poe nodded, kissing along Kylo’s jawline. 

The other man unfastened Poe’s belt before sliding it out from Poe’s trousers in a smooth move that made Poe’s stomach rumbling with pleasure. Then, Kylo’s long fingers unbuttoned them before sliding down the fly and Poe’s moaned, feeling the pressure against his cock disappearing lightly. Kylo’s hand cupped Poe’s erection before sliding under his pants and taking his cock out, fully hard, his pants folded under his balls and the pressure was amazingly good in Poe’s opinion. 

Both men looked at Kylo’s hand slowly up and down on Poe’s shaft and Poe loved this sight, seeing his cock trembling under Kylo’s skilled fingers. He felt Kylo’s grin against his ear. 

“You can’t imagine how much I love your cock.” purred the young man and Poe smiled like a fool.

“I hope as much as I love yours.” answered Poe, looking up at his lover and the young man chuckled, amused. 

“And how much are you loving my cock?” asked Kylo, smirking. 

“I want this huge dick to be buried in me every fucking second of every fucking day of my life.” grumbled Poe, his hips softly thrusting in Kylo’s hand.

“And I want your cock in my mouth forever.” breathed out Kylo, his face brushing against Poe’s, taking off his hand from Poe’s shaft before pushing two of his fingers in his mouth, lapping on them like Poe’s pre-cum like it was a delicious ice-cream. 

Poe’s tongue joined him and both men licked these fingers, their eyes never leaving each other. Kylo pushed his fingers in Poe’s mouth and the young man moaned deeply before sucking on them. Then, Kylo took them off roughly from Poe’s mouth before shoving his tongue in Poe’s throat, the young man choking slightly before answering to this fierce kiss. 

“You can’t imagine how people behind this curtain would pay to see you right now.” gasped Kylo when he let go Poe’s lips and the young man moaned. “But tonight, you’re only for my eyes.” he added and Poe nodded vigorously. 

Kylo smiled proudly before kissing Poe’s forehead and standing up again, taking back Poe’s belt and making it sliding on Poe’s chest, the cold leather against his skin throwing shivers in Poe’s spine. Kylo’s hand cupped Poe’s throat and the young man swallowed hard, expecting the pressure but Kylo simply tilted his head backwards so Poe would look at him. 

“Don’t forget to breathe.” whispered Kylo and Poe nodded. 

Kylo let him go and asked to Poe looking front of him. The young man obeyed but his breath hitched in his throat when he felt his belt wrapping around his neck. The cold leather against his skin felt wonderful, especially since his whole skin was burning from arousal. Kylo wasn’t tightening the belt around Poe’s neck yet, letting to the young man the time to get used to it. 

“I’m gonna to choke you.” prevented Kylo and Poe felt grateful for the warming. 

But even that couldn’t prepare him to the feeling of pressure against his Adam’s apple and the air not passing anymore in his throat. Poe’s hips jolted involuntary in the void. As soon as it had happened, the pressure was disappearing and Poe could breathe again. Kylo appeared back in his sight.

“Did you like it?” asked the young man and Poe frowned slightly.

“I’m not sure.” he admitted.

“Do you want to stop?” asked Kylo and Poe shook his head. 

“Try again.” ordered Poe. “Maybe a little bit longer.” he added and Kylo thought for a second before nodding. 

Kylo prevented him again and Poe took a deep breath before feeling the belt tightening around his neck, the leather digging into his flesh and Poe felt the pressure around his throat running through his whole body to die in his groin which thrust in the void again, a couple of times. Kylo loosened his grip on the belt and Poe breathed again. Poe began to chuckle, feeling his body finding back his sensations. It was euphoriant. Kylo appeared again above him, this time with a tender smile on his lips, his eyes shining with pride. 

“We continue?” he asked and Poe nodded with a grin. 

Kylo prevented him and Poe relaxed when he felt the belt pressing against his throat. He felt the tips of his fingers being numb before it crawled up to his arms to spread in a warmth dizziness in his chest, his stomach. Poe’s cock was aching and his hips thrusts in the void, trying to find a way to feel some pressure on it. Kylo released him, the crackling of his grip around the leather sounding pleasing to Poe’s ears. 

“I could come just from watching you.” whispered Kylo behind Poe and the young man whined, his cock trembling. “You can touch yourself if you want.” added the young escort and Poe wrapped a hand around his cock, sighing with relief. 

Kylo tightened again the belt around Poe’s throat, slowly and Poe followed his pace to stroke his own shaft. This time, the belt rest a little bit longer and Poe began to have his mind going blank when Kylo released the pressure. Poe whined and Kylo let him less rest than before before choking him again, alternating between slight pressure, rest and hard pressure. Poe’s body had some struggles to follow the pace and Poe wasn’t soon aware of anything else than the pressure around his neck and his hand around his dick. In the background, he could hear Kylo whispering words of praise to him but he couldn’t understand them. 

Poe stroke himself harder and Kylo tightened the belt around his neck harder than before, his throat choking and Poe felt his hips thrusting violently before his mind went blank and he came, a strangled noise escaping his mouth. 

* * *

When Poe came back from his orgasm, Kylo was sat at his side and lied down Poe so his head would rest on Kylo’s lap. The young escort was caressing Poe’s hair while his other hand was brushing an ice cube on Poe’s neck. The young man moaned and Kylo looked down at him with a smile. 

“Welcome back, gorgeous!” whispered Kylo and Poe smiled lazily. “There!” added the young man before sliding the ice cube in Poe’s mouth, letting his lover sucking on it around his fingers. 

Poe whined with pleasure when he felt the cold water sliding down his throat. When the ice cube was disappeared, Kylo softly caressed Poe’s lips, his eyes looking fondly to his lover. 

“You have been wonderful.” whispered Kylo. “I’m proud of you.” he added and Poe cuddled his head against Kylo’s stomach.

“Thank you.” mumbled Poe and he felt Kylo bending to kiss his forehead. “Do you need me to take care of this?” asked Poe, his cheek brushing against Kylo’s hard cock under his cheek. 

“No.” whispered Kylo, his fingers playing with Poe’s curls. “I’m good there.” he added and Poe softly kissed his stomach. 

It took only few minutes for Poe to fall asleep, rocked by Kylo’s caresses. He didn’t even wake up when Kylo carried him outside the club to bring him home. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
